Unfinished Business
by Brianna Sterling
Summary: Joanna Philips was in a bad situation. Trapped in Russia with her young son, married to a man she thought loved her, but when a fate trip back home to Hawaii turns bad quickly she has to rely on the one man she thought she'd never see again. Her Ex Husband, Lieutenant Commander Steven J. McGarrett.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok let me start off by saying that this is my first attempt at a Hawaii Five-0 Fan Fic. I've written all my previous stories for the Lost Girl Fandom and I have become incredibly comfortable with the reviewers because it is always the same people. So now as I decide to venture out I am incredibly nervous about how my story will be taken. Also I want it to be made known that I know nothing about Hawaii, Doctors/Medical things, Russia, Paris, or Police Policies. However I am doing as much research as I can and trying to get everything right, despite all the research I'm sure I'll get something wrong and I apologize in advance for that.**

**_Italics _are flashbacks and those will end around chapter six.**

**Also I realize there is another Fan Fic about an Ex Wife of Steve's, but this story is not going to be anything like that. And I give enormous kudos to the author of that story because it is magnificent, and if you haven't read it, you should!**

**I hope you guys enjoy and please be gentle in the reviews.**

**Chapter 1**

Joanna Beth Philips opened her eyes to the darkness. The room she was in was pitch black but she could make out the furniture spread throughout the room. The huge TV hanging above the fireplace, the couch to the left of the fire place, the various small trinkets sitting here and there, the large pictures hanging all over the walls, and the huge bed she slept in with its silk sheets and huge pillows. She glanced at the alarm clock sitting on the bedside table, the bright red numbers hurting her eyes in the dark room. Three eighteen the numbers read. Jo rolled gently to her back being very careful not to wake the small child that slept next to her. Her eyes scanned the ceiling as she heard the voices that had woken her, voices emanating from downstairs, not loud, but just enough for her to hear people speaking. She rolled to her side, facing her small son. Her hand came up and she gently stroked her son's small tear stained cheek. He'd had a bad dream earlier in the night, that's why he was here now. She let her fingers softly stroke his short black hair as her mind traveled back to a happier time.

"_My name is Steve." He smiled a large toothy grin and stuck out his hand. Jo smiled back at the older boy. At nearly 9 years old Joanna was starting to think her daddy had lied to her when he told her boys had cooties._

"_I'm Joanna, but you can call me Jo. I live right there." Jo pointed to her house shaded by some trees and nodded as she said the words. _

"_I'm right here." Steve said jerking his head toward the house behind him. Jo nodded and stuck her hands in her pockets. A squealing girl came running from the house Steve had identified as his. She ran right toward them and smiled a huge smile. _

"_I'm Mary! You just moved in across the street right!? Our dad's are going to be working together. I'm so excited to have someone else here to play with besides Steven." Mary smiled. Jo smiled as the girl rambled on. _

"_Mare, slow down, you're going to scare her away." Steve chuckled. _

"_How old are you?" Mary asked wiggling her eyebrows. _

"_I'll be nine in one month." Jo smiled. Mary frowned. _

"_Well you won't be in my grade, but you might be in Steve's." Mary smiled. _

"_Joanna Beth!" her father called from the door. Jo jerked around, her brown hair whipping across her face. _

"_I got to go." Jo smiled at the brother and sister. _

"_Nice to meet you." They said at the same time. Jo smiled and waved as she ran back toward her house. _

That was the first time Jo had met Steve and Mary McGarrett. She'd never forget that day. She and her father had just moved in across the street. She didn't know that day that they would become her two closest friends. Mary, her best friend, the person she confided in for many years, a shoulder to cry on, and listen to her 'girl problems.' Then there was Steve, he was like the big brother she never had. He watched over her like he did Mary and he protected her, and that's what she had needed. That's what she needed now. Those friends she desperately missed. She was strong though, she was not weak and she was going to make it through.

"_Give me that and quit being a prick Steve." Jo said jerking her phone from Steve's hands. _

"_I'm not being a prick, I'm keeping that jerk from hurting you." Steve said pointing to her phone. Jo sighed and shrugged as she looked down at her screen and read over the messages. Jack Wilson was Steve's age and a boy that Jo really liked. The first boy who'd shown interest in her since she'd hit her awkward stage at 13. She was tall, lanky, and wore braces, none of the boys had liked her except for Jack. _

"_He likes me Steve." Jo smiled softly, hoping to warm his heart in her favor. _

"_I get that Jo, but he's a jerk and all he's going to do it use you." Steve said. _

"_Let me make my own decisions Steve." Jo pleaded. _

"_When you can make smart decisions, then maybe I'll lay off." Steve said before he turned and walked out the door. Jo made a frustrated huff and flopped back on her bed. _

Jo smiled to herself and shook her head as she thought about the many times Steve McGarrett had tried to control her. He never succeeded and that only ended up frustrating him more. As they'd gotten older they'd argued more and been at each other's throats several times, but Steve and Mary were always there for her, especially after her father died.

_Steve's arm was wrapped tightly around her shoulders, Mary's arm was tucked around her waist. Both McGarrett's comforting a distraught Jo. She didn't know what she would do without her father. He'd been the only family she'd had left and now he was dead. She didn't know why, all she'd been told was he was killed in the line of duty. Which could mean anything. Her tears flowed freely as her father was lowered into the ground and her shoulders shook with the force of her crying. Steve's grip on her shoulders tightened and he squeezed her shaking body into his side, holding her and protecting her. _

Jo sat up in the bed as the alarm clock changed to six am. She slipped out of the bed and walked into the bathroom where she slipped off her night gown and pulled on a t shirt and jeans. She walked back into the bedroom and opened the door, before turning back to the bed. She bent down and lifted her sleeping boy into her arms. She cradled his small body against her chest and tucked his head into her neck. She pulled her blonde hair forward and draped it over his eyes so the lights in the hallway didn't wake him. She stroked his head as she walked out of the room.

"_So you're leaving?" Jo asked looking Steve up and down as he stood with his bags in his hands. _

"_Yeah, we have to." Steve said glancing over his shoulder as Mary carried her bags down the front steps. Tears peeked in the corners of Jo's eyes as she watched her best friends load the vehicle. _

"_Don't do that Jo." Steve said shaking his head. He put his bags down and pulled her into a hug. _

"_I'm not crying, it's just something in my eye." Jo said wrapping her arms around his back. _

"_Sure." He said. She could hear the cocky smirk in his voice. She pinched his back and he jerked away with a laugh. _

"_Ow." He feigned hurt. Jo smirked and crossed her arms over her chest as he lifted his bags and slipped them in the car. Mary came around the car, big tears rolling down her cheeks. Jo held her arms out and Mary buried her face in her neck. Jo broke down as she heard her friend's sobs. _

"_I'm going to miss you guys." Jo said as more tears rolled. _

"_Kids, time to go." John McGarrett called from the door. Jo and Mary broke apart and wiped away each other's tears, chuckling as they did so. _

"_I'll call you every night." Mary said. _

"_Ditto." Jo said. Mary briefly hugged her once more and turned to the car before she broke down again. Jo faced Steve and he smiled. _

"_Come on." He waved her forward. Jo chuckled and put herself in his arms again. She felt safe and warm against his chest, like it was the place she belonged._

"_Stay safe." Steve said. Jo nodded and they broke apart. _

"_We'll see each other again." He said wiping away a falling tear as it rolled down her cheek with the pad of his thumb. Jo nodded and Steve leaned forward and slipped his hand on the back of her head. He pulled her forward and placed a kiss against her forehead._

"_Bye Steve." Jo whispered. _

"_See you soon Jo." He smiled. He turned and slid into the car. Jo stood still as the car backed out of the driveway. She found herself waving like an idiot as the car disappeared down the road. _

Jo walked into her son's room and gently eased him onto his bed. She covered him up and turned his night light on even though day light was breaking. She exited his room quickly and made her way down the large sweeping staircase and into the foyer. She still heard the voices as she made her way past the living room and into the kitchen which was right below her bedroom. Her husband stood there, chatting away with one of the bodyguards.

"Morning." Jo said. Nicolai Kamlov turned around and a large smile spread across his young handsome face. His black hair was styled perfectly atop his head and his blue eyes shone with the smile.

"Good Morning Sophie." He said. His Russian accent was thick and Jo found herself smirking as usual. Sophie, that was the name she'd given herself when she'd left Hawaii. Hoping that no one would be about to track her down if she changed her name. She was right, it'd been nearly three years since she'd left Hawaii and she hadn't heard from anyone since leaving.

"Nico, I need to take Luke to get a new night light today. His is fading, I think that is why he's having bad dreams."

"Yeah, sure baby." He smiled and crossed the floor. He pulled her against his chest and kissed her cheek gently. One of the few times he was gentle was when he was with her and Luke, even then it was rare, very rare.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Love and happiness to you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys so much for reading, reviewing and favoriting, I was hoping for more reviews, but i'm not a review beggar however reviewing does help the writing process lol, so whatever haha. Any who, thanks for the love and I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

Jo heard small footsteps making their way to the kitchen. She looked up as Luke walked into the kitchen, clutching his blanket to his chest.

"Momma." He said searching her eyes for comfort.

"Morning baby." Jo said pulling from her husband's arms and bending down to talk to her son.

"Morning Daddy." Luke mumbled to Nicolai as Jo scooped him up. Jo smiled softly at him and turned to the door as the cook came out of the cupboard carrying various items for breakfast.

"Morning Addy!" Luke said excitedly as the tan cook walked into the kitchen.

"Hey there little guy." Addy said in her thick Russian accent. Jo was not really surprised that her son had not taken on the Russian accent. He'd grown up here, but most of his time was spent with her or with his tutor who was from Florida. So his accent was nowhere near Russian. It was a mixture of Hawaiian and Southern. An odd mix, but he made it sound adorable. She sat Luke down on one of the bar stools and ran her hand over his hair as her mind slipped back again.

"_I can't believe you're back." Jo said as she squeezed Mary tightly. _

"_I feel like I haven't seen you in years." Mary laughed. _

"_It's been nearly five years." Jo chuckled as she released her friend. Mary nodded and swiped at the tears that rolled from her eyes._

"_I've missed you so much. It was hard just talking to you on the phone, but we're back together now, time to wake up Hawaii." Mary said squeezing Jo's wrist. Jo laughed and nodded. _

"_Well I have school, and work." Jo smiled. _

"_Oh yeah, that's right, how's that going?" Mary asked. _

"_Not well, school is great, I'm learning all the dos and don'ts while in the hospital, but all the doctors I've tried talking to, don't care for anything I have to say. It's like because I'm a girl. I don't matter. I feel like it's 1920." Jo sighed and slipped her hands into her pockets. _

"_Why did you decide medical Jo?" Mary asked cocking an eyebrow. Jo shrugged and smiled a large smile. "Mainly because I was pushed towards law enforcement my entire life and I tried to pick something completely opposite. I mean yeah it's still helping people, but not in the same way." Jo said. Mary chuckled and nodded as she crossed her arms. _

"_By the way, how is Steve? I haven't really spoken to him since he left Japan. That was nearly a year ago." Jo let the words slip past her teeth before she could stop them. Mary's teeth shone as her mouth opened into a large grin. _

"_Oh Steve is fine. Maybe you should visit him. Next stop is California." Mary wiggled her eyebrows. _

"_Not happening Mare, you know what happened last time Steve and I visited." Jo smirked thinking back to the night she shared with Steve in Japan. He was docked for two nights and she'd flown out to see him. They went to a bar, one drink turned into two, and two drinks turned into eight. Before she knew it they were making out in the elevator on the way to his room and next thing she knew the sun was streaming through the blinds, she was naked, and Steve was getting dressed. _

"_Exactly. That's why you should visit him." Mary smiled again. Jo shook her head slowly and bit her bottom lip. She missed Steve. His arms still made her feel safe even after all these years. Maybe she should go to California. _

"_I want my best friend and brother to live happily ever after, please, do it for me Jo!" Mary begged. Jo laughed and nodded. _

"_Fine. When does he dock?" she asked. _

"_In two days. I'll send you all his information via text." Mary said. Jo nodded and hugged her friend again. Her stomach knotted up. She couldn't wait to see Steve._

"Sophie, Sophie!" Nico snapped his fingers in her face. Jo snapped her head toward him and smiled.

"Sorry, sorry, day dreaming." She smiled.

"Ok. Well I have to deal with some issues in staff, but I'll be home tonight." He said. Jo's eyebrows knitted together and she frowned at him.

"What issues?" she asked, stepping a few feet away from Luke. Nico rolled his eyes and waved his hand.

"The rats escaped." Nico frowned. Jo was shocked. By rats he meant the three men who had spoken to the police about the illicit activity that went on here.

"How?" Jo asked. She knew how, she'd opened the door. She'd let them out in hopes of them finding some form of protection. She was trapped here, she and her son, but the rats might be able to help them. If he gave the police reliable information, then they would arrest Nico and his goons, and she and Luke could be free to go.

"One of the men forgot to lock the door." Nico said with a frown. Jo nodded and looked at the floor in between her bare feet.

"And the information they gave the police?" Jo asked glancing over her shoulder at Luke who was eating the food Addy had placed in front of him.

"I paid off Jon. Those drugs will disappear overnight." He said.

"Three-thousand pounds of Cocaine will just up and walk out. You don't think the cops will notice that?" Jo said crossing her arms. Nico smirked, leaned forward, and placed a kiss on her head.

"Don't worry baby. I'll handle it." He turned on his heel and walked toward Luke.

"I'll see you soon little man." He said. He dipped down and dropped a kiss into Luke's hair. Luke nodded and waved bye as he continued to stuff his face with food. Nico winked at Jo and walked out of the kitchen. She dropped her eyes again and wrapped her arms around herself. This wasn't right, none of it. The drug and gun running, the verbal and physical abuse, and worst of all, the murders. Nico had killed men and women, there was no denying that. As much as she wanted to take her son and run, she knew if she did, she'd be dead. She knew too much.

_Jo's hand shook violently as she lifted it and knocked lightly on the door. Her breathing wobbled as her knees shook. Her stomach was in knots and she was sweating. Never in her life did she think she would be this nervous. She heard movement behind the door. There was no hole to see through, so she knew he was palming a gun. Steve was anything but stupid. The door cracked open and when his face appeared, Jo could not stop the smile that spread her lips wide. _

"_Steve." She said releasing the breath she was holding. _

"_Jo." He smiled, "I didn't know you where coming." He opened the door to let her in. Jo slipped past him and dropped her bag onto the floor against the wall. She walked further into the room and nodded. _

"_It's nice." She said. _

"_It'll do for one night." he said. _

"_You only get one night?" she frowned as she continued to look around the room. _

"_Yeah. Just one." He said. Jo shivered as she felt him right behind her. Then, his hand came up and his fingertips ran along her neck, pulling her hair away. _

"_Steve." Jo mumbled. His lips touched her neck and she leaned back into him. Screw it all. She wanted him, she needed him. She spun around and his arms wrapped around her, lifting her into the air. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he showered her in kisses as he walked toward the bed. _

Jo smiled as the memory played across her mind. She looked around the kitchen and walked toward the bar where she sat down next to Luke.

"Would you like some breakfast Mrs. Kamlov?" Addy asked with a smile.

"Sure. Thanks Addy." Jo smiled.

"Here momma." Luke said pushing his plate toward her. Jo chuckled and slid the plate back to her son.

"No, you eat that. It will make you grow big and tall." Jo gently ran her fingers across her son's arm where the purple bruise was starting to turn yellow.

"It's ok momma, it doesn't hurt." He smiled. Jo smiled a pained smile at her child and she nodded, quickly turning her head as tears dotted her eyes. She would not break down in front of him, she was strong, she had to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you guys for sticking with this story. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far!

**Chapter 3**

"_Good morning." Steve said rolling over to her. Jo barely opened her eyes and peeked at the man smiling over her. _

"_Even better with you." She mumbled. He chuckled and pulled her into his arms, holding her gently. _

"_I'm so glad you're home for a little while. Safe and sound in Hawaii." Jo said as she ran her fingernails lightly over his bicep. _

"_Yeah. It feels good to be home. Even if it's only for two months." He said. Jo's mind wandered as he continued to talk about the various things he planned on doing while home for his leave. _

"_What are we doing Steve?" she asked, interrupting him. He looked down at her, where her head was resting on his chest. She lifted it and put her palms over his abdomen and she propped her head up, looking at him. He looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath. _

"_I don't know Jo." He said. _

"_I see. Look, I get it. You don't want to be in a relationship because you're always gone, or so you say." Jo rolled her eyes. _

"_What is that supposed to mean?" he asked. _

"_I don't know. Maybe you're just scared of commitment. Super Seal Steve McGarrett is scared." She smiled and sat up in the bed. _

"_I'm not scared." He said defiantly. Jo nodded and slid to the edge of the bed. She flung the covers off of her and stood to get dressed. _

"_I've got to get going soon." She said. _

"_Oh that's right, you leave for Europe today." He smirked as he sat up in the bed. Jo nodded and pulled on her panties. She'd been looking forward to her vacation to Europe for months. She needed a serious break from school. _

"_How long will you be gone?" he asked as she pulled on her pants and clipped her cell phone onto them. _

"_2 weeks." She said pulling on her bra and shirt. Her frustration was growing by the moment. _

"_You know, I've been thinking about shore duty." He said suddenly. Jo turned quickly and smiled at him, all her frustration evaporating. _

"_Steve." She said quietly. He chuckled and nodded. "I could use a little while on light duty." He said. Jo leapt back onto the bed. Steve caught her and they laughed as he rolled her under him. _

"_But just for a little while Jo. I'm not talking long term. Please understand that. When you come back I'll put in for shore duty." he said. Jo nodded and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. She knew he didn't want to hurt her, he was warning her. He was Navy, he lived and breathed it, and she knew that. He would go back out, but at least she got him for a bit longer._

* * *

Jo rode silently in the backseat of the blacked out SUV as her son played with the belts of his car seat. She glanced out the window at the passing scenery. She missed Hawaii, it was so pretty and green. The water was a beautiful blue with large powerful waves. Maybe it wasn't just Hawaii she missed. Maybe it was the people in Hawaii. Mary, her best friend, the girl she hadn't seen or spoken to in three years. Steve, the man who had shared her bed, the man she'd loved with all her heart. Yeah, she missed them.

* * *

"_Marry me?" Steve asked as he took her hand in his. Jo's mouth dropped open and she let out an awkward chuckle. _

"_Steven, you're insane." She said shaking her head. _

"_No, no I'm not. We've been together now for nearly three years. I can't keep going out on the water and wondering if you're here, single and free to do as you please." He smirked. _

"_No Steve, we've been sleeping together for nearly three years. Not once did you ask me to be your girlfriend. And let me get this straight, the only reason you want to marry me is because you're afraid someone else will scoop me up, or I'll sleep with someone else?" Jo asked, shifting so that her beeper was no longer poking her in the side. _

"_Can I start over?" he asked. Jo smirked and nodded. _

"_Look, first let me say I'm sorry for saying that in such a crazy way. Second, I'm sorry for never asking you to be my girlfriend. We've both been so busy at work we haven't really had time to actually date. And third, I want to marry you for so many reasons. Being afraid someone will realize how amazing you are and scoop you up is one of the many reasons." He smiled. Jo chewed her lip and leaned forward, her beeper poked her side again. _

"_Give me some more reasons." She said propping her chin on her hand. _

"_Let's see…I want to marry you because of the way you lean forward and give me all your attention shows me how much you care. Because you listen to all my ship talk and take it in. Because you nibble you lips when you're nervous. I want to marry you because of the way you feel in my arms, like you're supposed to be right there, tucked safely under my chin. But mostly, I want to marry you because I love you Jo. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. I didn't know at first what this feeling in my chest was, I didn't understand why my stomach knotted up every time I saw your face, but I figured it out. It is love, a deep love that will never go away. So please Jo, will you marry me?" he asked as he captured her other hand in his. His fingers curled around her small hand and she smiled as her heart swelled and tears ran down her cheeks. _

"_Don't do that Jo." He smiled and lifted his hand up, using his thumb to wipe away some of the tears, just like he'd done when he'd left. _

"_Happy tears." She smiled through the tears. _

"_So is that a yes?" he asked. Jo nodded as tears kept running down her face. Steve smiled broadly and stood up, pulling her up into his arms. _

"_Yes, yes Steve McGarrett, I'll marry you." She whispered into his ear._

* * *

"What ya looking at mommy?" Luke asked from his car seat. Jo looked over at her son and smiled softly as he looked up at her with his big blue eyes.

"Just houses baby." She smiled. Her son looked up at her and nodded as he turned his head back toward the passing street. Jo chewed the inside of her lip slowly and smiled as she remembered her wedding day.

* * *

"_God you look amazing" Mary said as she lifted one of Jo's flowing curls and twisted it around her finger, spraying it with hairspray to keep it in place. _

"_Extra hairspray is needed for crazy hair like yours." Mary chuckled. Jo swatted at her and laughed._

"_Ladies, we're ready." Jo's wedding planner said as she stuck her head through the door. Jo nodded and stood. Mary took her hand and they walked out the door. They approached the sliding glass doors where John Mcgarrett was standing waiting for them. Jo smiled as Mary passed her hand to him. John had become almost like a fill in father for Jo. He cared for her and he'd been kind to her and treated her well. She couldn't dream of asking another man to walk her down the aisle. Mary gave her a peck on the cheek and then headed out the doors and toward the beach. _

"_You're father would be so proud of you Jo. You've done so much with your life. I know you wish he could be here with you in person, but he's here in spirit. My son could not have found a better wife." John said. Jo smiled as tears made their first appearance. She knew she would shed more throughout the day, but not this early. _

"_Alright Jo, here we go." John said as the wedding planner waved them forward. John pushed open the doors and they stepped through, the walk was short from the back of the home to the beach. The sand was cool on her bare feet as she began the trek down the make shift aisle in between the many chairs filled with their family and friends. The flower petals tickled her toes as she passed over them gracefully, and when her eyes lifted to the end of the aisle, her breath hitched in her throat. Steve stood next to the Minister wearing his best suit. He was gorgeous. His eyes slid up and when he looked at her, more tears welled in Jo's eyes. The look he gave her was one full of love, admiration, and adoration. It was all those things and more. They approached Steve and John gave Jo's hand to his son. Steve nodded to his father and squeezed Jo's hand as she stepped up next to him. _

"_You look outstanding." He said. Jo smiled and a tear ran down her cheek. _

"_God I hope those are happy tears." He smiled. _

"_Very happy." she whispered. _


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for continuing to support this story. I love your reviews, they make me smile, keep it up and enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 4**

"Mommy I like this one." Luke said holding up a small night light with race cars on it.

"Are you sure Luke, it's not very big." She smiled. Her eyes scanned the people walking past them. Their two bodyguards always kept their distance in public because they never wanted to alarm others, but they were never too far. While she was alone she knew it was up to her to keep her eyes open. People didn't like her husband, which translated to people not liking her or her child.

"Right." Luke said putting the light back down. She crossed her arms over her chest and felt the cold metal of the gun shift under her shirt where it was pressed against her back. She'd handled guns before, while she'd been married to Steve they'd had several guns in the house. She knew how to use it, very well. Jo caught someone moving toward her out of the corner of her eye. She hoped the bodyguards had noticed. Luke picked up another light and held it up.

"This one mommy." He smiled. It was a lot bigger Jo noted. The woman walking toward her was approaching fast. Jo reached out and took Luke's wrist, pulling him behind her gently as the woman was fully on them.

"Can I help you?" Jo asked quickly.

"Aren't you Sophie Kamlov?" The woman asked, her eyes narrowing. Jo shook her head and turned away from the woman, pulling Luke next to her. The woman's hand shot out and latched onto Jo's arm.

"Don't lie to me bitch." She growled. Jo looked down and saw the glint of a gun in her waistband.

"What do you want?" Jo asked holding Luke tightly.

"Your bastard husband killed my son." She said, her voice breaking. "I'm going to do the same." She smiled a rueful smile. Jo's heart leapt to her throat. No, not her son.

"I'm sorry for what my husband did. But you won't touch my son." Jo growled. The woman moved swiftly toward her weapon, but Jo saw it. Jo delivered a swift uppercut, knocking the weapon free of the woman's hand. Jo released Luke and kicked the weapon away from the woman. She saw the bodyguards running toward her as she grabbed the woman's arm and flipped her over onto her stomach. Her instincts kicking in as she grabbed the other arm and secured them behind her.

"Don't come near my family again." She hissed as she grabbed the woman's hair. She let her hair go with a shove and her nose bashed into the cold floor, effectively breaking. She moaned out as Jo moved off of her and let the bodyguards do their job. Luke was whimpering and Jo scooped him up, pressing his face into her neck.

"Be strong." She whispered to him as she tossed the light onto the counter, quickly paid, and left the store.

* * *

_Jo flipped through the channels on the television as she tapped her foot under her. She scanned the large living room and frowned at the large picture on the wall above the TV. It was her wedding picture from five years ago today, the day she'd married Steven McGarrett. Who also happened to be the man she was very very upset with at the moment. The phone rang in the kitchen and Jo stood quickly, running toward the kitchen she grabbed the phone. _

"_Hello." She said. _

"_Happy Anniversary!" Mary squealed on the other end of the phone. Jo smiled and propped herself up on the bar. _

"_Thank you Mary, at least one McGarrett told me that today." She said. Mary gasped loudly. _

"_He didn't." she said. _

"_He did." Jo said. _

"_He forgot your anniversary." Mary said, disapproval lacing in her voice. _

"_He did." Jo repeated. She crossed her arms as Mary fumed on the phone over her brother's mistake. Jo listened to Mary rant, and say the same things she'd said earlier. She heard the keys jingle outside the door and she coughed. _

"_Mary, mary." She said her sister in law's name. _

"_Mary!" she yelled as she kept talked. _

"_Steve is home. I've got to go." She said. _

"_Ok, well punch him for me." Mary said. Jo chuckled and hung up the phone as the door opened and her husband came through. _

"_Jo, I'm home!" he called, as he stepped inside the door. Jo walked out of the kitchen and frowned at him. It was so hard for her to frown at him when he was wearing his uniform, because he looked so incredibly sexy, but she was pissed. _

"_Hey babe." He smiled and sat down his phone. Jo crossed her arms and nodded. _

"_Hi." She said. She crossed the room and Steve reached out to hug her, but instead Jo reached across him turning off the light behind his head, and then she turned and walked to their room. He followed behind her and watched stunned as she flipped their bed sheets back and climbed in. _

"_Jo, what's wrong?" he asked quickly as he began to strip off his clothing. _

"_Goodnight Steven." She said pulling the covers up over her shoulders. _

"_Ouch, Steven." He said as he crawled into bed. _

"_Come on, what did I do?" he asked. Jo glared at him and pushed his hands away as he tried to hold her. _

"_I'll give you a hint, five years ago today something very important happened in both our lives." Jo said. Steve's eyes closed as he mouthed the word 'shit' over and over again. _

"_Our anniversary. Shit Jo I'm so sorry." He said sitting up. Jo sat up with him and nodded. _

"_I get it Steve, work's more important. Always has been." She said. _

"_No, no, not at all Jo. God no, work is not more important than you." He said taking her hands. Jo pulled away from him and slid out of the bed. _

"_I'll make it up to you, Jo I'm so sorry." He said standing up and following her around the room. _

"_Steve you have to stop putting work above this. Our marriage is never going to last if it is not first in everything we do." She said. Steve nodded and Jo finally allowed him to pull her into his arms. _

"_I'm sorry baby. I'll try harder." He said kissing her head._

* * *

Jo carried her sleeping son into her home and made her way up the staircase. It was past time for his nap anyway. She laid him down on his bed and slipped his new nightlight into the wall. It illuminated the room and she smiled gently and kissed his forehead before she headed into her room. She stripped away her clothes and turned the shower on full blast. The hot water cascaded over her body in waves as she allowed her emotions to finally take over. Everything came rushing down on her and she bawled openly in the shower. Jo pushed her hands against the wall and held herself up as she cried. She was in danger, her husband's shit had put their son's life in danger today. That woman could have killed Luke. This life was not for her any longer. She would be in danger if she left, but it was clear she was in just as much danger here. Her body shuddered and she slipped down to the shower floor, curling around herself she wished Steve was here to hold her.

* * *

"_So we have an announcement." Jo said to all their friends and family as they gathered around the backyard. _

"_You're pregnant?!" Mary asked loudly. Jo laughed and shook her head. _

"_No, I'm not pregnant." Jo said. Steve smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close as he took a swig off his beer. _

"_We're being transferred." Jo smiled. Mary frowned and pursed her lips, Jo guessed she'd have that reaction. _

"_Congratulations." John McGarrett said stepping up and taking his son's hand. Steve shook it and smiled. _

"_Where are you guys headed to?" John asked. _

"_California." Jo smiled. _

"_Nice, beautiful place. I know you two will enjoy it." John smiled. Jo nodded and Steve squeezed her again. _

"_Dr. McGarrett. Congratulations." Her fellow doctor said walking up to her. _

"_Thank you." She smiled shaking his hand. She felt Steve's arm tighten a little. He didn't like Jeremy, which was perfectly understandable. Jeremy had a crush on Jo, and Steve knew it. _

"_You're a lucky man Steve." Jeremy said extending his hand to Steve. Steve took it a little roughly and nodded. _

"_Yeah I know." he said. Jeremy nodded and walked away. _

"_He loves you." Steve smirked. _

"_And?" Jo asked looking up at him._

"_Just pointing it out." He said. _

"_Do you think he loves me more than you love me?" Jo asked with a large smile. Steve looked down at her and smirked as he shook his head. _

"_I think that is impossible." He said. Jo laughed as he leaned down and captured her lips. _

"_Get a room." Mary said passing by. Jo pulled away from Steve and captured Mary's wrist pulling her back toward them, she pulled Mary into a hug and squeezed. _

"_Hey, we made it once over the phone, we can do it again." Jo said. Mary frowned but then smiled and nodded. _

"_You're right." She said. _

"_Thank God for my McGarretts." Jo smiled and hugged Mary with one arm while she held Steve's hand with the other._


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for reviewing. I'm sorry it has been so long since my last update but I've been sooooo busy. Any who, here we go, enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

"How in the hell did that happen?" Nico yelled. Jo could hear him yelling as she made her way into the living room. Nico was standing in front of the two bodyguards yelling.

"It's alright Nico." Jo said sliding down onto the couch.

"Shut up." he said pointing at her. She ground her teeth and frowned as he continued to yell at the men. When he was finished they walked out of the room and he turned to her.

"How could you be so stupid, letting them get that far away from you?" he asked glaring. Jo rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I wasn't being stupid, it was your bodyguards that decided to distance themselves, I didn't tell them to keep their distance you did, so don't start with me Nicolai." She said glaring back. He fumed and shook his head.

"I don't have time for this, we have to find the rats. Go upstairs and pack your things as well as Luke's. As soon as we find them we're leaving for where they are." He said. Jo nodded and left the room hurrying up the stairs.

* * *

_Jo woke up just in time for work. She'd showered the night before so all she needed to do was fix her hair. Steve was in the kitchen, she heard him moving around. The fight they'd had last night had lasted until the early hours of the morning. Jo wanted to start a family, neither of them were getting any younger and it was time. But Steve was adamant about being on the open sea just a few more years before having children. But she knew he was lying, it was always just a few more years Jo, just a few more. She walked into the bathroom and let just a few tears roll down her cheeks. She deserved a good life, she loved Steve with all her heart, but his work was first it always had been. No matter how many times he said their marriage, their family was first, she knew the truth. Super Seal Steve McGarrett would always be about the sea. She pulled her hair back and twisted it up into a clip and then walked out. Steve was pulling on his uniform and Jo passed him, she pulled out a pair of black slacks and slipped them up over her thighs, followed by a purple silky blouse and her matching black blazer. She passed Steve again and walked to the nightstand where she lifted her beeper and clipped it onto her pants. She caught Steve's eyes but she ignored it. She walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where she grabbed a breakfast bar. As she was headed out the door Steve followed her and caught her wrist. _

"_Jo wait." He said quickly. Jo paused and pursed her lips as she turned back toward him. _

"_I love you so much, know that ok." He said. Jo frowned deeply but nodded. _

"_I love you too Steve. We'll talk tonight." She said. He nodded and slipped his hand behind her head pulling her into him. His lips found hers and he kissed her deeply, pressing their bodies together and slipping his tongue into her mouth. It was passionate, and Jo found herself leaning up to meet his lips despite her anger. When they parted he pressed a kiss to her forehead and she walked out the door._

* * *

"Whatcha doing momma?" Luke asked coming into the room. Jo could tell he'd just woken up from his nap. She smiled to him as she pushed some clothes down into her suitcase.

"Packing some clothes for a trip." Jo smiled over her shoulder to him. Luke came into the room and climbed up on the bed next to Jo's suitcase.

"I wanna help." He smiled and lifted up onto his knees.

"Ok, do mommy a favor and go into your bedroom, look under your bed and get your suitcase with Spiderman on it." Jo said. Luke nodded and leapt off the bed, trotting off to his room. Jo grabbed her pajamas and slipped them into the bag as she waited for Luke to return.

* * *

_Jo pulled into her driveway and immediately noticed that her husband's truck was not there. He usually got home a few hours before her. Jo rolled her eyes and figured it was just another work thing. She pulled her car into the garage and hit the button lowering the door. As she slipped out she noticed the large safe that rested in the corner of the garage was open. She pushed it the rest of the way open and noticed the two shotguns that had been inside were missing. She cocked an eyebrow and walked into the house. She kicked her shoes off by the backdoor and noticed something else. Steve had three pairs of shoes, his tennis shoes, his work boots, and his flip flops. His tennis shoes and flip flops were gone, he had been wearing his work boots this morning. _

"_Steve!" Jo called as she ventured further into the house. She put her purse and keys down on the counter and slipped her hand into the drawer close to the over, pulling out the 9mm Steve kept there just in case. She clicked the lights on in the living room and slowly made her way through the house clicking all the lights on. _

"_Steven!" she called out again as she got to the bathroom, more missing things, his cologne, his deodorant, toothpaste, and soap, all gone. Jo grabbed her phone as she headed into the bedroom and dialed his number. _

"_I'm sorry, the wireless customer you are trying to reach is unavailable at this time." The automated voice said. Jo looked down at her phone and frowned as she walked into their bedroom. She opened the closet and then realization flowed over her. All Steve's clothes were gone, his shirts, pants, and uniforms. Jo dropped her phone, put down the gun and ran to the drawers, she ripped open his draw and nothing, it was empty, his socks, underwear, boxers, everything was gone. Jo rushed back to her phone and grabbed it up, she dialed Steve four more times and got the same message. She sat down in the floor as tears welled in her eyes. Had her husband left her? The man she'd been in love with for most of her life had up and left her. What was going on?_

* * *

"Here you go mommy." Luke said putting the suitcase down in front of her on top of hers. Jo smiled and bent down kissing the top of his head.

"Thank you baby. Now, mommy needs you to go grab two of your favorite toys and your night light." Jo said. Luke nodded enthusiastically and ran off. Her mind was wandering to one of the worst days of her life and as hard as she tried not to think about it, it just kept flowing through her.

* * *

_Jo was sitting on her couch, the same place she'd been sitting all night. She hadn't moved all night except to lift her phone to call into work, and then lift it to call Steve, over and over again. Her arms were wrapped around her body as she rocked slowly. The sun was breaking through the windows as her heart broke in her chest. A knock at the door brought her head up and she leapt off the couch and ripped the door open, hoping to find her husband on the other side. But all she saw were two men in uniform holding a package. _

"_Mrs. McGarrett?" The one on the left asked. _

"_Yes." Jo said softly. She knew her tear stained face was not a pretty sight, but she didn't care. _

"_From your husband." The one on the right extended his arms with the package inside. Jo took it in her hands and looked down over the simple brown box with her name written across it in Steve's handwriting. _

"_Where is he? Is he ok?" Jo asked quickly. _

"_He's fine." The one on the left said again. They nodded to her and then they turned and left heading back to their car. Jo had the urge to scream after them, but she couldn't muster up the courage. She closed the door and placed herself back on the couch. She grabbed the knife off the side table and cut open the box. She folded back the sides and frowned. On the inside there was a small white envelope, a large manila envelope, and two medium sized white envelopes. Jo pulled out the small white envelope first and opened it. Inside was a piece of paper. Jo opened the paper to reveal a handwritten letter from Steve. _

"_Jo, I just want to start by saying I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. I never will feel for anyone in the same way again. You're my heart and soul and it kills me to do this but I feel like I have to. You deserve a great life, you deserve to have everything you've ever dreamed of and I can't give that to you. I'm not ready for the same things you are. I want to live my life knowing you are happy and I can't make you happy anymore Jo. I tried hard, but I realized after our argument that despite how much we love each other, we're not on the same level. In the box you'll find divorce papers, I've already signed them and I've left you with everything. The house, the money in our shared account, your car, you can have it all. I love you so much Jo, please don't ever forget that. You deserve happiness. Go and please be happy." Jo read. Tears were running down her cheeks, her heart was tearing into piece, little by little. Jo lifted the two medium envelopes and opened the first. Inside the first were his keys to the house; inside the second was a stack of one hundred dollar bills with a small note. "Use this cash for anything you could possibly need." Jo read. Lastly Jo pulled out the manila envelope and opened it, sliding out the divorce papers. She didn't bother reading through them, she didn't care. She took the pen next to the table and signed her name as tears ran down her face. She slid them back into the envelope and tossed the other items to the side as she walked out the front door and stuck the pre addressed and stamped envelope into the mailbox and lifted the flag. She didn't know what she would do from here, but she knew she couldn't stay here. Not in the house or the bed, she'd shared with her husband, now ex husband. She had to leave California, and she sure as hell wasn't moving back to Hawaii._

* * *

_Steve McGarrett walked toward the two men he'd sent to deliver the box to his wife. His frown deepened as he thought about referring to Jo as his ex wife, she'd always been there for him, always comforted him, and loved him, and now they were getting divorced._

"_How'd it go?" Steve asked as they approached. Peter shook his head and Victor just nodded. _

"_She didn't look good man." Peter said. Steve cursed himself for doing it that way, but he just didn't think he could bear to see her. _

"_How?" Steve asked. He felt like he had to hear it. _

"_She had dark circles under her eyes; she looked like she hadn't slept all night. She'd clearly been crying most of the night, she just looked awfully tore up about it." Victor said. _

"Ok_, now let's go find the Hesse's." Steve nodded and turned on his heel walking away from the pair. Jo was the love of his life, but she deserved better. He knew that._

* * *

_Jo pushed the last box into the storage unit and slammed the door shut. She made her way to her car and smiled at her luggage in the backseat of her car. She would come back eventually, but not now, now she just needed to be as far away from anything related to Steve McGarrett as possible. She glanced around at the beautiful tropical scenery. She would miss Hawaii, but she needed to leave. It was home though, so it was only right for all her stuff to stay here. She slipped into her car and pulled out her new ID cards, passport, License, social security card, all with the name Sophie Benet on them. Her eyes came up to look at herself in the rear-view mirror. Her once dark brown hair was now a platinum blonde color. She was Sophie Benet and she was going to Paris, to live her life._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"We're leaving in an hour." Nico said coming into the room. Jo looked up at him and frowned.

"You found them?" She asked. He nodded as he began slipping some of his things in a bag.

"Yeah, they are trying to hide." He smirked, "But the idiots didn't even bother with new passports or IDs." He chuckled. Jo swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded.

"Where?" Jo asked as she zipped her bag.

"Florida, apparently they came in through there, and they just didn't leave." He said. Jo's knees wobbled.

"Why Florida?" she asked. She was hoping that Nico would not find them. She had given them the name of a man who could help them get new identities, apparently they hadn't listened. She'd hoped they would change their names and leave, not stay there. Idiots.

"I don't know. Doesn't matter." Nico said.

"Go get Luke and make sure you're ready soon." He said. Jo nodded and slipped out of the room to find her son.

* * *

_Jo smiled up at the Eiffel Tower, it was amazing and breathtaking. Paris was amazing in itself. Everything was different. It wasn't anything like Hawaii or California. She pulled her coat tightly around her shoulders and continued walking. When she approached the small Café she'd enjoyed dinner at several nights, she noticed something different. There weren't many people around tonight. Jo sat down at one of the small tables made for one and dug through her bag until she found her book. She crossed her legs and began reading as she waited for the young girl who worked the outside to come around. _

"_Hello Madame would you like the usual?" she asked. Jo looked up and nodded to the young girl. Jo noticed the girl was smiling more than usual. She glanced around the section she was sitting in and noticed another person, a man. Jo sat up in her chair slightly as the girl walked away so that she could get a better look. He was quite handsome she noticed immediately, tall, lean, strong facial features, sharp jaw, black hair. He almost reminded her of Steve, almost. Steve was not as lean, this man was slender, but with some muscle tone, Steve was muscular. Jo watched as he looked up from his dinner and smiled at the young girl as she brought over his drink. No wonder she was so enamored. He was a lovely man. As the young girl walked away the man looked up at Jo and smiled. Jo was captivated, much like the young girl had been. She didn't know why, maybe it was because he looked like Steve, maybe it was because she was lonely. She didn't understand why she wanted him so bad but when he got up and began walking toward her she felt herself tense up and she felt that familiar knot in her stomach, the knot that only Steve McGarrett could cause. He pulled a chair up in front of her and smiled that smile. _

"_Staring is rude you know." he smiled. Jo immediately noticed the thick Russian accent._

"_I'm sorry." Jo smiled and slid her book onto the table. _

"_Good book. I'm Nicolai Kamlov." He stuck out his hand. Jo took his hand and shook it._

"_Sophie Benet." She said. _

"_American?" he asked. Jo nodded and smiled as she fought the urge to play with her hair like a teenager. _

"_Where?" he asked. _

"_New York." Jo said. She'd learned her IDs front to back. _

"_And you?" Jo asked. _

"_Moscow." He smiled. _

"_Russia." Jo nodded knowingly. _

"_Yes. Well Sophie Benet from New York, would you like to go get a drink?" he asked. Jo smirked and nodded. _

"_Sure." She said. She could feel the cold metal of her gun tucked into her boot, she wasn't worried, she could take care of herself._

* * *

_The next morning, Jo found herself waking up naked, next to Nicolai. She'd made a mistake in drinking too much and sleeping with him, much like she'd done with Steve. But for some reason she couldn't stop smiling. She'd had fun, a lot of fun. The first time she'd had fun since leaving California. To hell with it, she had fun and for one night she hadn't thought about Steven McGarrett._

* * *

Jo held fast to her son's hand as she headed out toward the black SUV, she pulled him along as he played with the blanket wrapped in his arms. She recalled the first time she saw one of these blacked out SUVs. At first she wasn't sure why Nico had one, hell she wasn't even sure why he had one until after she'd married him.

* * *

_Jo ran her hand over the very small bump forming along her midsection. There was no way this was happening to her, no way was she pregnant. Maybe she was just gaining a few pounds, maybe she'd had food poisoning these last few days. Yeah that was it. She convinced herself it was all just coincidence as she tapped her feet waiting for the timer on her phone to go off. What if she was pregnant? Whose baby was it? There was no telling. Jo dropped her head into her hands and rubbed her temples as she thought hard. Steve had left her nearly three months ago, but right before they'd parted ways, they'd had one more night of being together. She'd left for Paris right after he'd left and not even a week after she'd arrived in Paris she'd met and slept with Nicolai. There was about a week separating the two men she'd slept with. There was no way to tell. Jo's head snapped up as the timer beeped loudly. She snatched the small stick off the counter and glared down at it. _

"_Oh shit." Jo said quietly. She was pregnant. Her mind swarmed with thoughts, what was she going to do? _

"_Calm down Jo, damn it calm down." she said taking deep breaths. She'd always been organized and smart when it came to serious matters, so all she needed to do was think. She could call Steve, no, not Steve, screw Steve McGarrett, he was out of the question. _

"_Put him out of your mind Jo cause that is not happening." She said shaking her head. She stood and dropped the test and box into the trashcan and walked out of the bathroom. The only other option was Nicolai, she had his number, she'd just never called. What would he say? He needed to know right, if it was his baby. No, not if, it was, because Steve was out of the picture, forever. Jo lifted her phone and scrolled through her contacts until she came to Nicolai's. She hit send and waited as it rang. Her heart raced as she thought about what might happen, but she didn't have time to be crazy, she just needed to get it under control. Jo liked things under control, especially when she controlled them._

* * *

_Jo tapped her feet quickly in the back of the blacked out SUV that had been sent to pick her up. She'd told Nicolai the big news and he'd asked to see her immediately saying that he'd send a car. Her mind was going 90 to nothing. Who was this guy? Her questions only intensified when the SUV rolled up to a huge pair of black gates. The gates opened and the SUV pulled up the long driveway and turned in a circle that ran in front of the huge house with a sky high roof and large brick walls. Her door popped open and she slipped out. The man standing next to her motioned for her to come up the steps. Jo followed him through the front door and nearly gasped as she entered the huge home. The décor was gorgeous and did not look at all like someplace a man would live. The man showed her into the main room where there were two large couches. _

"_Mr. Kamlov will be with you in a moment, please have a seat." He said. Jo nodded and watched him walk out of the room. She eased herself down onto the couch and crossed her legs as she waited. _

"_Madame, may I get you something to drink or eat?" An older lady said as she walked into the room. Jo looked up and smiled at her. _

"_No, I'm fine." She said just as a wave of nausea rolled over her._

"_How about some Ginger Ale?" the girl asked. Jo nodded quickly and the girl hurried off. As soon as she was out of the room, Nicolai came whirling in with a large smile on his face. _

"_Sophie Benet from New York, how lovely to see you again." He said taking her hand and lifting it to his lips. Jo smirked and eased her hand back. _

"_Nice to see you again too. Look let's just get right down to business, you know I'm pregnant. All I wanted to do was tell you. I don't need your money, your help, or your sympathy. I loved my father very much and I felt like you needed to know as this one's father. Your involvement is up to you." Jo said nodding. Nicolai smiled and nodded. _

"_Straight to the point, that's what I like about you. I do wish to be a very huge part of this child's life. I want to be there for it all, the morning sickness, finding out the sex, the naming, the birth, etcetera I want to be there. I understand we don't know each other very well, and I'm not asking you to be with me, but I want to be part of my child's life. Move in with me, I will take care of your every need." He said. Jo was stunned, she sat back in her seat and tapped her feet some more. She would need money. She'd left her job to travel and live and she'd never expected to get pregnant. She had a good bit of money from selling the house in California, and from the money that Steve had given her, but that would not last forever, especially with a baby. It appeared that Nicolai had plenty of money, and she would need the help, she had no knowledge of babies. Before Jo gave it a second thought she nodded. _

"_Ok, yeah. I can do that." she said._

* * *

_Jo sat in the hospital bed as tears ran down her cheeks. She looked down at her gorgeous son and more tears ran. Nico wrapped his arm around her shoulders and placed a kiss on her cheek. He lifted his hand and ran it gently across his son's small cheek. _

"_Marry me Sophie." Nico said gently. Jo looked up at him and smiled. He had been one of the most wonderful men she'd ever met. He'd loved her, and treated her extremely well. She loved him back, she thought anyway. She nodded as she hugged her son to her. Maybe it was the hormones, maybe it was the fact that he was here for her and their son, but she was going to marry him, and be happy._

* * *

_Jo gently kissed her son's forehead and laid him into his crib. She pulled up the side locking it in place and then she hurried out of the room before he woke up. Yelling voices from downstairs made her hurry toward the living room. _

"_Get me those guns back here right now or I swear I'll kill whoever fucked it up!" she heard Nico yelling. Jo frowned and turned the corner where he was pacing with a phone to his ear. _

"_No, you don't get shit until I get my guns!" he yelled. Jo was momentarily stunned. Guns, her husband was involved with guns? She paused inside the door as he spun around and saw her. _

"_I'll call you back." he said slamming down his phone. _

"_What the hell are you doing down here snooping?!" he yelled as he marched toward her. His hand shot out and he caught her arm jerking her forward. Jo stuttered, shocked that he was handling her like this. _

"_Get your hands off me." she growled and shoved against his chest. His hand swung around before she even caught it and he slapped her hard across the cheek. His hand never released her arm. Jo shouted out as adrenaline pumped through her and she tasted blood on her tongue. _

"_You stay out of my business. Get your ass back upstairs." He said. Jo balled up her fist and reared back. She swung hard and nailed him across the face, he finally let go of her arm and stumbled backward, but he was quick and he rebounded. He leapt toward her and grabbed her around the neck slamming her back into the wall. _

"_You stupid bitch. I'll kill you right here, right now." He growled as his hands tightened around her throat. Tears sprang to her eyes as she thought about dying and leaving her son behind. She quickly scrambled and took his hands. _

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She coughed. His eyes softened and he let go of her, dropping his hands to his sides. Jo thought about hitting him, and fighting, but she knew better, she couldn't beat him, he was a lot stronger than her. He leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers. _

"_I love you Sophie, but I swear to god if you don't stay in your role like a good wife, I'll be tempted to hurt you. If you try to leave me I can promise you won't make it out that front door." He whispered. Jo nodded as tears dotted her eyes. _

"_OK, I'm sorry." She whispered. _

"_Good girl. Now go upstairs." He nodded releasing her. Jo nodded and pushed away, running up the stairs. She rushed into her son's room and slid back against the wall, crying harder. What the hell was she going to do?_

**A/N: I'm going to post a few more chapters, all the way up to chapter 10 tonight. Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jo held her son close to her chest as she walked through the airport with Nico and his men. They were in Hawaii. Turns out only one man had fled to Florida. The other two had decided to come here. Hawaii was large, not to mention they could get out of Hawaii through various docks. Jo did not want to be here, she was afraid someone might recognize her. She kept her head down and kept her hair on one side of her face and her son on the other, not allowing the cameras throughout the airport to see her face. Nico jerked open the door to the black limo waiting for them and Jo slid inside, being careful not to jerk Luke around. He remained asleep as Jo slipped him into the Car seat and strapped him in.

"You found them didn't you?" Jo asked as Nico strapped his seat belt across him. Nico looked at her and frowned.

"Why do you care?" he asked. Jo crossed her legs and shook her head as she nibbled the inside of her lips. One down, and another one would be dead soon. She didn't know if Nico had gotten any information out of the two men or not. But she imagined if he had he would not just out right kill her, he would wait. Jo pursed her lips and turned toward him.

"Just wondering. You don't have any other business really, so I can't ask you how your day at work was." Jo said. Nico smirked and nodded, turning his head toward the road.

"Bill, stop up ahead, I'm switching vehicles. Continue with my wife to the hotel." Nico said. Jo frowned but didn't ask questions. Bill pulled the limo to the edge of the road behind a black SUV, Nico leaned down and pressed a kiss to Luke's head but did not acknowledge Jo. He slipped out and closed the door. Jo had a sinking feeling, did he know?

* * *

Jo paced around the hotel room with her phone to her ear as Luke played with his trucks on the bed.

"I know, I know, but I'm a friend. Tell him my name is Sophie Benet." Jo said quickly to the annoying woman on the phone. Jo tapped her foot and smiled toward Luke as he waved his trucks to her.

"Hello." A male voice said.

"Jeremy. It's me." Jo said softly.

"Jo, what the hell are you doing? I told you never to call me after the ID change." He said in a whispered voice.

"I know, I know, but I need help Jeremy. I need new IDs." She hissed. After a long pause she heard a sigh and she knew he would say yes.

"Ok, I can make you new IDs, do you care about hair color?" he asked.

"Change it back to my original." Jo said.

"Ok. Do you care about a name?" he asked.

"No." Jo said. She heard movement outside the door and her heart raced.

"Come see me in the morning." He said. Jo hung up the phone and pushed it into her pocket. She looked up as the door was shoved open and Nico stomped through, he tossed down his phone and key. A short woman walked in behind him and she walked toward the bed where Luke was sitting. She smiled to him and leaned down scooping him up into her arms. He held fast to his trucks and Jo stepped forward.

"What are you doing? Put him down." Jo said pointing to her.

"Take him." Nico waved her on. She walked out the door and closed it behind her.

"Where are you taking him? Bring him back here now Nico!" Jo said pushing past him and going for the door. He caught her by the hair and jerked her back, Jo stumbled and fell on her butt hard.

"What the fuck Nico!?" she yelled up to him.

"What did I tell you about minding your business? I warned you, over and over Sophie, I'm done warning you." He growled. Jo knew he knew something, he might not have known all of it, but he either knew or suspected.

"Nico, I don't understand, what are you talking about?" she asked putting on her best innocent face. Nico reared back and brought his fist down hard across her face. Jo fell backward, her hands covering her face.

"Stop lying!" he yelled. He was on top of her now. Jo wasn't about to just let him kill her, she was trained, she was a fighter. Jo bucked upward, surprising him, but not knocking him off her. He grabbed a handful of her hair and held fast as he pulled back again. Jo bucked and brought her hands away from her face to hit him. She balled her fist to throw it, but before she could he nailed her again, pain erupted in her mouth and she knew he'd busted her lip. She closed her eyes for a moment and he lifted off of her. Jo opened her eyes and moved quickly to push herself up, but his foot connected hard with her ribcage and she felt something crack. She knew he would kick again and she was prepared. He did, and when his foot connected with her hip, she latched on and jerked his leg out from under him. He fell hard on his back and Jo reached out under the cabinet the TV sat on and grabbed the gun she had placed there. Before she gave it another thought she slammed the butt of the gun into his face and he was out like a light. Jo slid to the side, trying desperately to catch her breath, her ribs cried out in pain as she pulled herself up off the ground. She only had a little bit of time. She ran to the closet and ripped out her bag that she had previously packed. It had her clothes, Luke's clothes, and some money she'd hidden. Jo tucked the gun into the back of her pants and ran to the door. She looked through the small hole, no bodyguards, he must have sent them away. She jerked open the door and walked across the hallway to the opposite door. She knew this was where the other members of the team stayed. Jo knocked loudly on the door and ducked down so that they could not see her. Her ribs cried out again as she heard the door click to open. She pulled the gun from her back and lifted it as the girl from earlier appeared.

"Where is he?" Jo asked pointing the gun at the girl's head. She stuttered and backed up quickly into the room. Luke was sitting on the bed safely.

"Momma." He smiled. Jo smiled but didn't take her eyes off the girl, she knew she was armed.

"Give me your gun." Jo said. The girl reached behind her and pulled out her gun, turning it around and passing it to Jo. Jo took it and stuck it in the back of her pants.

"Come on Luke." Jo said waving him forward. He smiled and climbed off the bed. Jo stuck her hand out and Luke slipped his into it. She kept her gun pointed at the girl as she walked backward out of the room, holding tightly to Luke's hand. Once out the door she waved the girl forward to close it. Jo's heart pounded as the door shut and she tightened her grip on Luke's hand. She turned quickly and raced down the hallway, practically dragging Luke behind her.

"Mommy slow down." he said loudly. Jo paused in front of the elevators and slipped her gun into the front of her pants. She leaned down and lifted Luke up into her arms. The elevator doors opened and she was gone.

* * *

Steve McGarrett walked into Five-0 headquarters and slipped his phone back into the clip on his belt next to his gun, Danny was behind him, walking fast to keep up with Steve's large steps.

"What do we got?" he asked Kono. Chin and Danny circled around Kono as she looked toward the computer screen.

"Venus Carlucci, 39. Resident of Bennet, Texas. Max hasn't given us the official yet but it looks like blunt force trauma." Kono said as they all looked up at the picture.

"Any leads?" Steve asked.

"Three days ago Venus flew into Hawaii from Florida. We contacted Miami PD where he flew out of and they don't have any Venus Carlucci in their system." Kono said.

"Alright, we need to find out why he was here and what he's done since he's been here." Steve said.

"On it boss." Chin said.

* * *

Jo walked up the stairs of the condo, her sleeping son cradled in her arms. It was nearly midnight, but she hoped and prayed she had the right address. She approached the door and knocked lightly on it. She could hear a TV on the inside and she hoped that meant she was still awake. When she heard the lock twist out of place and the door knob turned she sighed a huge sigh of relief. The door opened and a friendly face stood before her.

"Jo." The slim, short woman said quietly.

"Hey Mary."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jo laid Luke down on the bed in Mary's room as Mary stared at her from the doorway as if she were seeing a ghost. She turned and walked toward the door, leaving it cracked so that Luke would have a light.

"Jo, what the hell?" Mary asked following her. Jo finally faced Mary and smiled, a kind smile.

"I'm sorry to barge in on you Mare, I just need somewhere to stay tonight. But as soon as the sun rises, I'm gone. I swear." Jo said. Mary's mouth opened and closed, opened and closed as if she couldn't think of anything to say.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you in three years." Mary said shaking her head.

"I've been around." Jo said.

"Jo who did this to your face?" Mary asked reaching up to touch her. Jo moved quickly and pulled away from her. Mary's face was shocked and hurt.

"What's wrong Jo?" Mary asked.

"Nothing, nothing I'm fine. I just need to stay here for one night. Mary, no questions ok. Please." Jo said. Mary frowned but recognized the tone in Jo's voice, she was no nonsense, she said no. Mary loved her friend and she wanted to know what was wrong with her, what had happened to her three years ago, why she and her brother had divorced, Steve had never let anything slip. But despite all the questions she had, she just wanted to be there for her friend tonight, the friend she had missed terribly.

"Ok, yeah." Mary nodded. Jo eased down on the couch and Mary watched as she pressed her hand to her ribs and clenched her teeth. More questions piled on.

"And Mare, please, don't tell Steve any of this." Jo said. Mary nodded without question, she wouldn't tell her brother yet, but he needed to know.

* * *

"Alright so the MPD sent over some camera shots of Carlucci getting off a plane there, the plane came through a lot of different places with a lot of different stops and plane switches, but I was up most of the night tracing the stops and transfers and it looks like the plane left from London. So I just sent his picture to the FBI and they are running it through for me." Chin said as he and Steve walked through the Headquarters.

"Ok, so what was our guy doing here?" he asked.

"Facial rec only gave us one hit, here, stepping out of the car in front of Kalahona's Pawn Shop." Chin said.

"Alright, Chin you and Kono find out where that car he's driving came from. Danny and I will head to Kalahona's and find out what he was pawning." Steve said. Chin nodded and hurried off.

* * *

"Steve we got another one." Kono said holding the phone to her ear.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Blunt force trauma. Someone bashed his head in, right outside the docks. ID on him says Fred Nexum, he's 38. I'm running him back the same way I did Carlucci. See if there's any connection." Kono said.

"Call me when you get something." He said.

"You got it Boss." Kono said and hung up.

"What's up?" Danny asked as they walked into Kalahona's.

"Fred Nexum murdered near the docks, same way as Carlucci. Kono's checking him for any connections." He said.

"There will definitely be a connection because both our guys heads where bashed in like Piñatas." Danny said.

"We'll see." Steve smiled as they got to the counter.

"What can I do for you guys?" the tall Hawaii behind the counter asked.

"Are you Kalahona?" Steve asked.

"The one and only." He smiled.

"Do you know this man?" Danny said jumping right down to business. He showed him the picture of him and Kalahona looked at it and shook his head.

"Nope, never seen him." he lied.

"Really? Because if I'm not mistaken this is your store and this is our guy coming into your store." Steve said showing him the picture. Kalahona sighed and nodded.

"Ok look, he came in a few days back wanting to pawn some ring. I gave him three hundred bucks for it and he left." He said.

"Do you still have the ring?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, right here." he said. He turned and lifted a thick silver ring off the bar and handed it to them.

"Take it." He said.

"Thanks." Danny said, "If you get anything else like this in, give us a call." He said. Steve turned and they walked out of the shop. Steve lifted the ring and looked at it intensely.

"Look at this." Steve said pointing to the inscription.

"Malen'kiye vory povesili, no velikiye bezhat'. Russian." Danny said, using what little Russian he knew.

"Something about thieves." Danny said. Steve dug out his phone and hit the translator app, when it popped up he quickly typed the phrase into it.

"Little thieves are hanged, but great ones escape." He read.

"What the hell does that mean?" Danny asked.

"I don't know, but now we know where our guy may be from." Steve said as they headed to the car.

* * *

Jo stood in the bathroom and lifted the wet rag to her mouth, dabbing off the blood around her mouth, then she moved to her cheek, carefully wiping at the smeared blood. She dropped the rag in the sink and leaned forward against it. Where was she going to go?

"Jo, is that you?" Mary asked. Jo opened the door and smiled.

"Yeah it's me. Sorry, I get up early." Jo said.

"It's fine." Mary said, "Can I ask questions now?" Mary said. Jo sighed and gave in to her best friend. She'd let her stay here last night so she deserved a few.

"Five yes or no questions." Jo said.

"Ok, deal. Is that your son?" she asked.

"Yes." Jo nodded.

"Did you divorce Steve?" Mary asked.

"No."

"Steve divorced you?" she said wide eyed.

"Yes." Jo nodded. She knew Mary was way too into gossip to avoid those questions.

"Is that Steve's son?" Mary asked.

"No." Jo shook her head, "Last one." She reminded her.

"Did his dad beat you up?" she asked.

"Yes." Jo nodded.

"Shit, Jo. I wish you would tell me what is going on." Mary said.

"I can't Mary, I wish I could but I can't. I don't want you in this." Jo said as she passed Mary and went into her room. Luke was waking up, rubbing his eyes and smiling toward her.

"Come on baby." Jo waved him forward. He crawled out of bed and came toward her as she walked back out of the room.

"Here, take this." Mary said putting keys in her hands.

"What's this?" Jo asked.

"My car. Go wherever you need to go, don't hurt my baby, just park it when you're done and let me know where it is. I don't care how you let me know, just do." She smiled.

"Mary, I can't." Jo shook her head.

"Yes you can. Take it. I won't take no for an answer." Mary said. Jo smiled and leaned forward hugging Mary tightly.

"I've missed you. Please, be safe." Mary said. Jo nodded and stepped back.

"Nice to meet you little man." Mary said smiling down at Luke. He smiled up at her and nodded. Jo reached down and took her son's hand and left the apartment, her emotions whirling inside her. She didn't want to cry but Mary was her best friend, and she'd missed her so much, but she couldn't risk her getting tangled up in this.

* * *

"Here we go boss. Interpol got back to us with both identities. Fredrio Duluci and Patrick Ama, are their real names. Both have rap sheets a mile long, most recent includes, arrested running three thousand pounds of cocaine from Moscow into Paris. Russian drug runners originating from Moscow. The odd thing that I found though was just a few days after the men were arrested the evidence disappears. All the cocaine just up and gone, the police are investigating but I doubt they find anything. " Kono said.

"Why's that?" Steve asked.

"Russia has a lot of things running through it, a bunch of rich mob types are in charge of it all, and they are rarely prosecuted." Kono said.

"Someone's been doing their research." Danny smirked, "Ok, so it seems like life is pretty good in Russia, why flee to America?" Danny asked.

"No clue, but I've been working on this phrase from the ring, and the ring itself. Turns out this is a pretty popular ring type, but the metal is different, there are shards of diamond in this, which is odd, but then I searched through different databases and it turns out there were only twenty one rings made like this all designed in a jewelry store in Moscow. The owner actually posts the ring as one of his prized works on the homepage of his website. So I called and he says out of the twenty one rings he made, ten where bought and inscribed with that phrase." Chin said showing them the picture of the jeweler's website.

"Ok Chin, find out who bought those rings, use Interpol if you have to. Maybe the person who bought them knows why our guys fled to America." Steve said. Danny's phone rang and he lifted it to his ear.

"Danny Williams." He said. He nodded and nodded some more, "Alright, we'll be right there." He said.

"Kalahona got another ring in. Can't be our other guy he's dead. Maybe he's got something on the cameras." Danny said.

"Let's go Danny. Kono, those IDs on them were fake, find out where they came from." he said. Kono nodded as he and Danny left.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Jo pulled up at her storage unit and grabbed her key from her bag.

"Stay put." Jo pointed. Luke nodded and she hurried toward her locker. She quickly unlocked it and shoved the door upward. When she went inside she immediately spotted her just in case bag. She grabbed it and unzipped it. Inside there were the envelopes full of money Steve had given her. She'd used the money from selling their house to fund her trip to Paris, this was just in case money. She heard a car pulling up and she knew who it was. She ran out front to meet him. Jeremy stepped out of his car with a manila envelope.

"Here, take these, and please, don't call me anymore Jo." He smiled. Jo smirked and handed him some cash.

"I love you to Jeremy." She smiled. He smiled, wagged his finger, and left quickly. Jo slipped back into her car and pulled out her new license.

"Jesse Carter." Jo said with a smirk.

"Ok, Luke, next stop pharmacy." She said. Luke nodded from the backseat and looked out the window as they drove off.

* * *

"His name is Jeremy Davis, he's local, and very good at his job. Ex army, honorably discharged, then he took up a career as a Doctor after the military." Kono said as Steve and Danny walked back into headquarters. Steve stopped short, causing Danny to bump into him.

"Steve." Danny glared.

"What was that name?" He asked.

"Jeremy Davis." Kono said. Jeremy Davis, he said the name over and over again in his head, and then he remembered. Jeremy Davis was the doctor who'd had a crush on Jo.

"What's up?" Danny asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Steve said shaking it off.

"Well anyway, Jeremy always leaves a specific mark on his work, a small dot at the bottom on the ID, can't be seen with the normal eye, but magnify it, and it's there, on all of them." Chin said.

"Let's go visit Jeremy." Steve said.

* * *

Steve knocked heavily on the door and waited. The door opened quickly and Steve recognized him immediately. Jeremy Davis, the man that had been all about his Ex Wife.

"McGarrett." Jeremy smirked and opened the door.

"Jeremy." Steve nodded.

"You two know each other?" Danny asked quickly, "What am I saying, of course you know each other, you know everyone. Hey Jeremy, why don't you cut the crap and tell us about Fredrio Duluci and Patrick Ama." Danny said. Jeremy paused and nodded, "Yeah, ok. They and one other guy gave me a call about a week ago wanting new IDs. They wired me the money, one guy asked me to mail his, the others picked them up. I don't ask questions I just make IDs, I don't know anything else." He said.

"What was the other guy's name?" Steve asked.

"Neil Vulcal." He said.

"Thanks Jeremy." Steve nodded. Jeremy nodded and closed the door as they walked away.

"Old friend?" Danny asked.

"You could say that." Steve said pressing his phone to his ear, "Chin, get me everything you have on Neil Vulcal." He said and hung up.

* * *

Jo sat down the items she'd bought onto the desk in the room and sat down next to her son on the bed.

"That came under the door." Luke said pointing to a newspaper. Jo looked over and nodded.

"Did you open the door?" she asked. He shook his head and continued to scribble on a piece of paper. She stepped over to the paper and lifted it. Her heart stopped in her chest and her whole body froze. On the front page, staring back at her was her ex husband. Steve McGarrett. Jo slipped down onto the bed and read in a high pitched whisper.

"Lieutenant Commander Steven J. McGarrett returned to the island three years ago when his father was brutally murdered in the home Commander McGarrett had grown up in." Jo dropped the paper and frowned deeply. John was dead, no, John had been killed. Poor Steve, she thought, but then something else flashed through her mind.

"That son of a bitch." She growled. She stood up and stomped into the bathroom where she leaned over the sink in the small piece of shit motel room and stripped the blonde color off her hair. Luke was behind her playing with two new truck's Jo had bought him. Her hands worked quickly, she didn't have a lot of time to do this, she needed to get out of town, fast. She desperately wished she could find Steve and beat the shit out of him. How dare he tell her to move on with her life and then come home? She continued to grind her teeth as she stripped her hair. Bastard , jerk, asshole.

* * *

"Neil Vulcal was murdered two days ago in Miami Florida. Blunt force trauma to the head. He had another ID on him, as well as the same ring." Chin said.

"Don't know much about the ring but I did find something interesting. I was working on a hunch and I called the airport where the men flew into and seven men, one woman, and one child flew into the airport, two days ago all had passports from Russia. So I checked with our guys down at the airport and the same people flew in yesterday." Kono said. She used her fingers to tap at the computer and then she slid the image onto the large screen.

"These three men are walking in front, these three in back, all circling these three people. The woman, child, and another man. I'm going to go ahead and assume they work for him." Kono said pointing to the man in the middle.

"And them?" Danny asked nodding to the woman holding a child close to her.

"I don't know. Maybe girlfriend or wife and kid." Kono said shrugging.

"Run his face through facial rec." Steve said.

"Working on that Boss." Chin called.

"And here is what really caught my eye." Kono said as she zoomed in on the hands off all seven men. Steve spotted the rings immediately.

"Did you get anything from that man on who bought them?" Steve asked. Kono shook her head and looked up as Chin rushed toward them with the computer pad. He swiped across it and the picture went up to the screen.

"Nicolai Kamlov. Russian boss and felon. His rap sheet includes, Murder, murder, and murder. But surprisingly all were self defense, multiple witnesses testified to the fact. His favorite form of murder happens to be pounding someone's head into the ground until they are dead. How that is self defense I don't know." Chin said.

"Anything on the woman and kid." Danny could not help but ask. He had a soft spot for women with children, maybe she was part of this whole Russian murder, but maybe she was trapped.

"I found a marriage certificate for Nicolai Kamlov and Sophie Benet, back search the names and I got a birth certificate for a Luke Kamlov." Kono said tapping away on the computer.

"Sophie Benet, that doesn't sound Russian." Danny said.

"I have a passport for a Sophie Kamlov entering Florida as well as Hawaii." Chin said. He and his cousin were furiously hitting the computer screens trying to find as much information as possible.

"Here we go, credit card in Nicolai Kamlov's name used to rent a hotel room for one week. Getting the security feeds now." Kono said lifting her phone.

"I've got more on the wife." Chin said, "Sophie Benet, original passports, and license." He said moving to slide the images to the screen.

"Steve!" a loud voice from the entrance rang out. Steve turned to see his younger sister rushing through the doors and toward him.

"Mary, what is it, what's wrong?" he asked quickly as she got to him. She glanced around at the company and then back to Steve.

"Private." She said. He nodded for them to continue working while he and Mary went into his office.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"It's Jo." She hissed. Steve's heart nearly stopped, Jo, his Ex Wife. What about her, what about Jo?

"What about her?" Steve asked trying to be nonchalant.

"She was at my house last night. Her face was bloody, I think she had some broken ribs, I don't know where she came from Steve. She had a child with her, said he was her son. I don't have a clue, but I knew she was in trouble Steve. She needs help." Mary said. Steve's heart was racing, Jo was in trouble. He hadn't seen Jo in three years. What had she gotten herself into?

"Steve, you're going to want to see this." Danny said sticking his head in. Steve nodded and gave Mary a one minute sign as he walked back into the main room. He sighed and shook his head again, work before Jo, wasn't that how it had always been.

"Here is the security camera footage from the hotel, you only see Sophie, Luke, and two of the other men walk into the hotel. The others are missing. A few hours later Nicolai comes in with the other men and one woman. We don't know who she is yet. But we catch him walking up to his room with the woman, they go into the room and then a few seconds later the woman comes walking out with Luke, she walks across the hallway into the room and closes the door. A couple minutes pass and out comes Sophie, she looks beaten up, she has a gun. She knocks on the door, ducks down and when the door opens you can see her point the gun into the room, more seconds pass and she comes back out with Luke. The door closes and she runs down the hallway. We have her leaving the hotel, getting a taxi and that's it." Kono said quickly showing them the camera.

"But still not a clear face shot." Danny said.

"She knows what she is doing; she doesn't want the cameras to see her." Steve said. He recognized the way the woman moved, she was a professional. Chin hurried around the table as Mary walked out of Steve's office, becoming impatient.

"Ok, so Sophie Benet is also a fake. Get this, her IDs where made by Jeremy Davis. You can see the dot in the corner." Chin said sliding the images onto the screen. Steve's heart leapt to his throat when he saw the image.

"Jo." Mary said from behind him, taking the words right out of his mouth.

"You know her?" Chin asked as he looked back down at his computer.

"Joanna Philips, was an ER doctor up until she quit her job three years ago. Born in Florida, raised in Hawaii." Chin said. All eyes turned to Steve and Mary.

Chin continued, "Finished Med School and moved to California, less than two years in California, she quit her job, sold her house, and disappeared." Chin said.

"Mary, what did she say?" Steve turned to his sister.

"Wait, she came to see you?" Danny asked turning toward her.

"We grew up with Jo." Mary said crossing her arms and glaring at Steve.

"Jo was one of our best friends. Then something happened and she stopped speaking to us." Mary said still glaring at Steve.

"He did something, you did something." Danny said pointing at Steve.

"Found more on Joanna, a marriage certificate." Kono said from where she stood, completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Oh damn." Kono said, her eyes lifted quickly and she stared wide eyed at Steve.

"What, what is it?" Danny asked. He moved to where Kono was and he looked down at the screen.

"Joanna McGarrett. Steve, you married her!?" Danny asked loudly.

"Wow." Chin said quietly.

"Shut up, we'll talk later. Just Mary, tell me what you know." Steve said.

"She showed up late last night and asked if she could just stay the night, I told her she could and she made me promise no questions. I didn't ask her anything because I was just glad to see her. The next morning she let me ask her five yes or no questions. So I asked her if that was her son, she said yes. I asked if she divorced you, she said no, so then I asked if you divorced her and she said yes. I asked if the boy was your son, she said no, and then I asked if it was his father that beat her up and she said yes, she made me promise not to tell you anything, I gave her my car and told her to be gentle, then she was gone." Mary said.

"I need to see Jeremy, now." Steve said. He hurried out the door with Mary and Danny close on his heels.

"You two stay here and see what else you can dig up." Steve called to Chin and Kono.

"Oh I'll dig all right. All into your past." Kono smirked.

* * *

Steve pounded on Jeremy's door. Within seconds he was there.

"I figured you'd be back." Jeremy said.

"Where the hell is she Jeremy? I should take you to jail for not telling me."

"Look, I don't know where she is, but I gave her a new identity. Jesse Carter, same hair color she used to have. And why on earth would I tell you. She left because of you Steve, and I'm guessing she's in trouble because of you." Jeremy said. Steve ground his teeth and turned away before he hit Jeremy. He grabbed his phone and dialed Chin.

"Jesse Carter. Track that name, every move. Don't let her get out of Hawaii." He said and hung up.

* * *

Jo walked through the airport quickly, keeping her head down and dragging Luke next to her. She guessed Nico's men would be staking out the airports because he knew she would leave first chance she got. Jo hurried toward her gate and was almost there when she spotted one of his men out of the corner of her eye. Luke had on a wig, so he was not recognizable.

"Mommy this itches." He complained.

"I know baby, I know, just keep it on just a few more minutes." She hissed, pulling him along. Her heart raced and thumped in her throat as she passed Nico's guard, silently praying he didn't see her. But her prayers were cut short when a hand latched round her arm. She was prepared to fight, but did not expect the man holding her to twist her around and pin her against him.

"Don't yell Sophie. Let go of Luke's hand." The man said in her ear. It was not Nico, just one of his henchmen.

"No, you're not taking my son." She said menacingly. She tried to move her hands where they were pinned but no such luck. Just as her knee came up a sharp pain clenched in her stomach, she looked down as a breath of air left her lungs. The hilt of a knife was sticking out of her stomach, his hand wrapped around it.

"Let him go." He said. Jo's heart dropped and her knees wobbled as he jerked out the knife and slipped it into his pocket. Blood gushed down Jo's stomach. He grabbed Luke's other hand and pulled him free of Jo's grip.

"Mommy." Luke said looking up at her. Jo did not plan on letting him go this easy, she was a fighter. She ignored the throbbing pain in her stomach and she jerked violently at her hands.

"Stop fighting. I'm going to let you go. You're going to go to a hospital before you bleed out. I'll tell Nico I killed you, he'll never know. All he wants is Luke." He said.  
"NO." Jo glared. Jo jerked her hand free and balled up her fist, in one quick movement she slammed the guy across the face. She grabbed Luke and backed away to run when a loud gunshot rang out. People screamed and began to run as Jo dropped to her knees. She felt nothing, all she knew was that she was hurt. She slipped down onto the ground as Luke's hand was pulled from her.

"No, Luke." She whispered as her eyes slid shut. Fight Jo, fight. She told herself over and over. But she couldn't, her body was closing in around her, and the dark was rolling over her.

"Mommy!" she heard Luke scream in the distance. Her baby, her sweet son. Fight Jo! She commanded, she forced her legs to move as she tried to pull herself upward. But two arms wrapped around her and forced her onto her back.

"Be still Ma'am, don't move. Someone call 911!" A male voice said in her ear.

"Luke." She mumbled as her head slipped to the side.

"Ma'am, can you hear me?" the voice in the distance asked.

"Lu…ke." She said softly.

"Ma'am, come on stay with me. Open your eyes." the voice said from farther away. Darkness closed in on her and her body went limp.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Steve slammed on the gas as he headed back toward headquarters to see if anything else was happening. He couldn't slow his heart rate, couldn't calm his breathing. He was so put together, so calm usually, but when it came to Jo, things had always been different. She drove him mad, up the wall with want and need. His phone buzzed, snapping him out of his thoughts. He hit speaker when he read the caller ID.

"McGarrett." He said.

"Steve, I know you're working on something, but we've got shots fired at the airport. Less than five minutes ago." Chin said. Steve glanced in his rear view at his sister as she chewed on her nails.

"Ok, I'm in route." He said.

"Steve." Mary hissed. He ignored her and made a u-turn heading for the airport that was not even five minutes away. Jo wasn't going anywhere. She would be in Hawaii for a while. Steve pulled up at the airport and jumped out, tugging on his vest as Danny did the same.

"Stay here." Steve said to Mary. She rolled her eyes and nodded as Steve and Danny hurried toward the entrance. EMS had not arrived yet, but Steve heard the sirens in the distance. He put a hand on his sidearm as they ran into the building and toward where he heard shouts.

"Five-0!" Steve yelled.

"In here!" someone called. People where slowly exiting the building and Steve guessed the suspect had already fled. Steve released his sidearm and entered the part of the building where people where gathered around what appeared to be a body.

"Move, move, five-0." Danny said as they pushed past the people.

"Oh damn." Danny said as they saw the woman laying on the ground, a young man sitting over her, holding one hand over the wound in her chest, and the other over the wound in her stomach, blood was oozing out through his fingers. Steve jumped into action and ripped off his vest followed by the short sleeved shirt he had on, ripping it in two. The young man knew what he was doing and removed his hands as Steve pressed the shirt hard into the wound on her chest. He gave the other piece to the young man and he pressed down over the stomach injury. A soft moan escaped the woman's lips and for the first time, Steve looked down at her face.

"Joanna…Jo." He said all the air leaving his lungs.

"This is Joanna, this is her?" Danny asked.

"Keep pressure on that." he pointed to the boy. He put his hands in place of Steve's as Steve lifted his bloody hands to her face. He slipped his fingers under her neck and lifted her up slightly.

"Jo, come on. Open your eyes." Steve said.

"Ste..ve" she breathed, he saw her eyes moving under her eyelids.

"That's right, it's me. Stay with us." He said. EMTs came rushing into the building with a gurney, they were granted quick access to Jo. Steve moved out of their way but did not let go of her head. Her eyes flickered again as the EMTs checked her pulse.

"Let's get her up." the EMT on the right said.

"Keep pressure on that while we work please." The one on the left said. Steve nodded and gently laid her head back as he pressed down hard on the wound. She didn't flinch, didn't moan, and her eyes stayed still.

"She's not moving." Steve said. The EMT did not answer, and Steve glared. He took slight pressure off the wound when he removed one hand and pressed it to her neck.

"Her pulse is weak." Steve said to the EMTs as they slipped the board under her back and started strapping her head down.

"We know Sir. Calm down." one said.

"I won't calm down. Work faster." Steve said.

"Steve, come on, relax, they are doing all they can." Danny said behind him. Steve's eyes slipped back down to her face, trying to distract himself. She was paler than usual, she'd lost some weight since he'd seen her last. She was still just as beautiful as ever though. Her wavy brown hair was pulled back in a hair tie with small pieces falling loose as she lay on the cold ground. He scanned her hands, her knuckled were red and scrapped up, she'd been in a fight recently. He scanned her face and noticed the cut along her cheek with its bruising shooting toward her hairline, he looked at the cut along her lip and the bruising below it. Mary was right, she'd been beat up. By this Nicolai man. Steve's anger rose second by second.

"Ok, she's ready, let's go Doug." The one nearest Steve said. His head snapped up and he stepped back as the two men lifted Jo's limp body onto the gurney and began to rush her out.

"I'm riding with her. Tell Mary everything will be fine. Bring her there, she won't shut up until you do." Steve said to Danny.

"Call Chin and Kono, tell them to find out what happened here." he said. Danny nodded and Steve passed his vest to Danny as he turned to run leaving Danny stunned.

"Are you family sir?" One of the EMTs asked.

"Husband." Steve said. They nodded and Steve climbed into the backseat across from the EMT. He began to work on Jo. Stripping her shirt away, and pulling one bloody gauze pad away at a time Steve finally got a good look at the wounds. The one in her chest was done by a gun, small caliber, no bigger than a 9mm. The man, Doug pressed a pad over the top and moved on. He moved to the lower abdominal wound. It was smooth, with bruising on the outer edges, a knife. Not an injury that would kill unless left untreated. He covered the wound and moved to check blood pressure and pulse.

"What's our ETA?" Doug called.

"Less than two minutes." The man up front called back.

"Talk to her." Doug nodded down as he continued working. Steve's mouth slipped open and he slid his hands into hers. It had been so long since he'd held her hand, it felt the same. Smooth with the small patch of rough skin across her trigger finger. She'd gotten it after he'd taken her to the shooting range every day for two weeks. She'd gotten a blister which quickly turned into a rough patch of skin.

"Joanna. God it's been so long." He said shaking his head.

"You've got to fight. I know how strong you are." He said. Doug moved quickly as Jo's hand went completely limp in Steve's.

"BP's dropping!" Doug called. Steve was swarmed as the back doors burst open and the gurney was grabbed and jerked from the ambulance.

"Female, early thirties, gunshot wound to chest, knife wound to abdomen, BP is 60 over 40 and dropping!" The EMT said climbing down behind her. The doctor there quickly checked her BP as they began running toward the ER.

"BP is 55 over 40, let's go, she's in shock!" the woman yelled. They took off leaving Steve standing behind. He knew he couldn't follow.

"Sir, I'll show you to the waiting room." A young nurse said as she walked up to him. He glanced down at her and nodded.

"There is a bathroom out there, you can clean up." she smiled. Steve looked down at his hands and noticed the blood on them. All he could do was nod as he was led toward the waiting room. Mary and Danny were already there. Mary saw him and ran toward him.

"Steve! Is she ok, is Joanna ok?" Mary asked grabbing his biceps and squeezing.

"I don't know Mare." He said glancing over at Danny.

"Chin is heading toward the airport, Kono is staying at headquarters and pulling the video from the airport." Danny said. Steve nodded, that was all he could do. Just a few days ago his ex wife was just a distant memory, and now she was in the middle of his investigation.

"What happened to her Steve?" Mary asked shaking her head.

"Why is she in this mess?" she said slipping down into a chair nearby.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Steve said beginning to pace the room. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Three hours later a nurse came into the waiting room and escorted Steve, Mary, and Danny into a private room.

"Have a seat, the doctor will be with you in just a moment." She said. Steve nodded and realized that was the same nurse who had escorted him into the waiting room and the one who'd given him paper work to fill out on Jo. Since he was apparently her husband again. Mary sat down as Steve and Danny stayed standing. As promised, a few moments later the doctor came into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Joanna Philips family?" she asked. Steve nodded and Mary stood.

"Ok, the bullet hit her breastbone and ricocheted into her left lung, it was hard to remove and her lung collapsed. We lost her twice on the table but managed to get her back with us. The wound to her lower abdomen did very little damage, it sliced through a vein but a very small one, we cauterized it and sewed the wound up. Now, because the damage to her body was extensive we have her sedated and there has been a breathing tube inserted. She will remain sedated until early tomorrow when we can remove the tube after checking the lung. You may see her but only for about an hour." She said. Steve nodded and Mary latched onto his hand.

"Come on, I'll show you to her room." the doctor said.

"Thank you doctor." Steve said. She smiled and nodded as she led them out of the room and down the hallway. Steve's eyes scanned the numerous rooms where different people where sitting, laying, bleeding.

"Here we go. She's not going to respond of course, but feel free to talk to her. It helps." The woman smiled. They nodded and she pulled the curtain back and they stepped into the room. Steve noticed how pale she was immediately. Her normally tan skin was a pale white color and she looked sick. Deep purple circles ran under her long lashes where they lay on the top of her delicate cheeks.

"Oh Joanna." Mary said sliding into the chair next to her bed, she lifted her hand gently where the needles were stuck in the top of it and in the crook of her arm and she frowned.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you." Mary said. She paused briefly, like she'd just remembered something and she turned to Steve.

"Where is her son?" Mary asked quickly. Steve's phone went off in his pocket and he pulled it out lifting it to his ear.

"McGarrett." He said.

"It's Kono. I just finished looking at the video from the airport. It looks like she and the little boy were trying to leave when a big man, one of the men that came with them, grabbed her and they had a brief exchange before she punched him hard in the face. She backed up like she was about to run and she only got a few steps before he shot her. He grabbed the little boy and ran." Kono said.

"Where?" Steve asked quickly.

"We don't know yet, but we're looking through everything, trying to find out. Give me a little time." Kono said.

"You got it." He nodded.

"Steve!" Kono called before he closed the phone.

"Yeah." He answered.

"How is she?" she asked.

"Uh…we're still finding out." He said.

"I'm sorry Steve." Kono said quietly.

"Yeah. Thanks." Steve said quickly. He hung up and looked back to his former wife. The only woman he'd ever loved. His heart swelled and thumped loudly in his chest. He didn't know how, but he was going to help her. He'd start by finding her son.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Jo's eyes fluttered open and pain swam all over her body. Her throat called out for water, cool water. She looked around the room and all she saw was the white ceiling, she was leaned to far back. She knew where she was immediately. The smell of Lysol and bleach swam into her nose, she was at a hospital. She lifted her hand gently and felt along the edge of the bed for the buttons. When she felt out the up arrow she pressed it and the bed slowly lifted upward. She grunted as her chest and abdomen protested so she stopped. She was up far enough. She immediately spotted Mary, sleeping soundly, reclined back in the chair. Her mind was running away with everything. She'd been stabbed and shot, but worse, Luke was gone. Her son, her baby, Nico had him. If he got back to Russia, she would never get him back. Tears came to her eyes and her throat cried out. She spotted the water next to her bed and she reached out with a shaky arm, her fingers gripped the rim and slipped as her arm shook. The cup tipped to the side, spilling all the water across the small table and floor. That was all Jo could take, she broke down, tears streamed down her cheeks and painful sobs racked her body. Mary jerked awake and leapt up.

"Jo, you're awake." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Oh…Joanna." Mary said gently as she eased down on the bed.

"He's got my baby." Jo croaked through her dry throat. Mary gathered her gently in her arms and rubbed her back. The curtain was pulled back and Steve stepped into the room. Jo's head came up immediately and her eyes sharpened. She was glaring full on at her ex husband.

"Joanna." Steve nodded. She frowned at the tone he used and Mary carefully pulled away out of firing range.

"Look, I know you probably don't have the slightest clue as to why I'm here. But I run the Five 0 task force here. We're investigating three murders committed by your husband. I don't know how or why you're in this Jo but I need to know everything. I am going to try my hardest to help you get your son back." Steve said stepping further into the room. Jo hit the button on the side of the bed to call for the nurse.

"Yes." The perky voice shouted.

"Could I get some water?" she asked.

"One second." The nurse said. Jo glanced back up at Steve. Here he was, promising to try his hardest to help her get Luke back. While it was true there was no way she could do this by herself, but she was just so damn mad at him. He'd left her three years ago. Just up and left, without even enough balls to come to her face and tell her why. She hated him all right. Steve stood staring at her as the nurse walked in and handed her the water. Jo's hand shook violently as she took it from her, she took a deep breath and sipped the water. Her chest and abdomen were hurting bad, excruciating pain was running all through her, but she wasn't about to let them dope her up, she needed to be lucid.

"How are you feeling Ma'am? This is a morphine drip, I'll start it now, but if you need more just let us know." she smiled and pointed.

"I'm fine." She nodded. The nurse smiled and left the room. Mary and Steve watched in astonishment as Jo reached out with a shaky hand and flipped off the morphine.

"Jo, you need that." Mary said.

"No, I'm fine. I want to stay awake. I need to find my son." Jo said.

"Being in pain isn't going to do anyone any good." Steve shook his head.

"Let's get something straight right now Steven. I didn't ask for your help and I don't want you here telling me what to do. We're going to work together, I'm going to find my son and that is it. After that we're done. Just like you wanted. I didn't mean to step back into your perfect life but I swear when I find my son I'm gone again." She said. Steve looked hurt briefly before he shook his head.

"Joanna that's not what I wanted. You don't understand." He shook his head.

"Oh I understand. You wanted me gone so you could come back home and live your life. I'm fine with that, I don't care anymore Steve." Jo said. Her voice was growing louder and her body weaker. Just as Steve opened his mouth a soft knock outside the curtain brought their heads up. Kono, Chin, and Danny stepped into the room. All eyes were on Jo, each one of them looking over her, running their eyes up and down her face, hair, and body. Danny Williams noted that the woman was exceptionally beautiful, and he could already see the attitude present in her face. He had been very excited to meet the woman capable of taming Steve McGarrett, at least for a little while. He'd willingly been tied down to her, and that made Danny smirk.

"Joanna this is Detective Danny Williams, Officer Chin Ho Kelley, and Officer Kono Kalakaua. My team, they are here to get all the information they can on Nicolai Kamlov." Steve said. Jo's eyes jerked over them quickly.

"Guys this is Joanna Philips." He said. "You can call me Jo." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you Jo." Danny said stepping forward. Jo gritted her teeth and forced a smile as she lifted her arm and shook his hand. Her grip was weak as she shook the other two hands offered. Kono noticed immediately how very weak the woman looked. She glanced over at the morphine drip that had been turned off and she wondered how that had happened. She must be in terrible pain without any kind of medication. Jo could tell by the way that her body protested that she would pass out soon, but she had been a doctor, she knew how much she could take.

"Mind if I sit?" Danny asked pointing. Jo nodded and gently moved her legs to the side. Danny sat down and smiled at her.

"So tell me how it's done. Give me some tips on how to calm him down." Danny said jerking his head back to Steve. Jo couldn't help the smile that touched her lips. Steve was never much one to settle and Jo could understand Danny's trouble.

"Danny. Really?" Steve asked. Danny shrugged and slid off the bed.

"Ok uh…Jo tell us about Nico?" Kono asked.

"Russian born and raised. He has two summer houses one in Paris one in London. He runs the lower half of Moscow. It's his territory. He runs drugs and guns through there and he's incredibly smart. He doesn't have many men at his disposal, but the ones he does have are strong and stupid so they follow orders blindly. He has two sets of fake IDs. One is Nick Polack, the other is Henry Gordon." She said. Kono nodded and wrote some information down.

"So uh…I know this is personal, but we need to know the level of your involvement in this." Steve said. Jo rolled her eyes.

"You mean you want to know how and when I met him? How many times I slept with him? And whether he sleeps on his left side or right side?" Jo asked frowning at him. Mary covered her mouth with her hand and fought a smile.

"That is not what I meant." Steve said crossing his arms over his chest. Jo waved him off and Steve noticed her fist clench as it fell back to the bed. She was hurting, and bad.

"I met him in Paris right after you left me. We were together for one night, I found out I was pregnant shortly after. I told Nico and he brought me into his home. He took care of me and treated me wonderfully. Shortly after Luke was born I found out what Nico was doing. He told me if I tried to leave he'd kill me. So I stayed. He beat my ass on a regular occasion, I fought back at first but then I learned that if I kept fighting it would only be worse. He's only grabbed Luke once though. When he found out the three murdered men had given the police information on him he had them brought to our home where he planned on killing them. I let them go though and gave them Jeremy's name in hopes of them escaping and finding shelter. At least then they would live so that I could have witnesses, but he hunted them down and killed them. He found out through one of them that I let them go and he came after me in the hotel room. I got out and took Luke, I was leaving when he caught up with me at the airport." Jo said. All the talking was making her weaker. She was having a hard time breathing and she needed to rest, but this was about Luke and right now she didn't matter.

"We'll need the names of the men who came here with you." Chin said. Jo glanced at Steve and noticed he looked rather frustrated.

"You know Nico. Then there are Sam, Hal, and Peter Juson, brothers of course. Benota Sillac, Malcolm Zalin, and Whelan Rushal." She said. She briefly let her eyes slip close and relaxed into the bed.

"Jo are you alright?" Mary said standing.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Jo said opening her eyes.

"Jo maybe you should turn the pump back on." Steve said.

"Shut up Steven." Jo said trying to lift her arm to wave him off, but pain shot down her arm and through her chest causing her to gasp and clench her teeth.

"Damn it. Stop this Jo. You're purposely hurting yourself." Steve said. He pushed past Mary and flipped the machine back on. It beeped to life and began dripping.

"No! I don't want to be high. I need to find my son." She nearly yelled as she lunged for the machine. Steve's arms wrapped around her carefully and quickly and he gently eased her back onto the bed.

"Let me go." She said through clenched teeth.

"No, and if you try that again I'll handcuff you to this bed and put two cops outside this door." He said.

"I dare you to try." She said meeting his eyes. Danny watched in amazement as the woman went toe to toe with Steve. She was injured and still fighting him.

"All I have to do is say you're a suspect and I can cuff you and they'll never ask questions." He said. Jo's eyes filled with new found hatred and she ducked her head as tears welled. He was purposely keeping her from finding her son.

"Joanna I'm not trying to hurt you. Please." He said, his eyes searching for her eyes to come back up to his. He'd hurt her feelings. Jo's eyes came up and two tears ran from her eyes. With one swift movement she pushed his hands off of her and leaned back as her body ached.

"Ok. Yeah. Just go." She said leaning her head to the side and more tears rolled. Everyone in the room was silent as Steve sat on her bed, staring at her. She was in pain and he'd done nothing but make it worse.

"Joanna." He said softly. Mary's hand landed on his shoulder and she pulled him back. He stood and turned to his sister.

"Watch her." he said. Mary nodded and he waved his team out.

"Let's go." He said. He felt like shooting himself in the foot, he'd hurt her bad. He hadn't even realized what he was doing when he'd threatened to cuff her to the bed and label her as a suspect. All she wanted was her son back and Steve had threatened to lock her down successfully preventing her from finding him. He'd only meant until she healed, but she hadn't taken it that way. Steve shook his head as his team followed him out of the room. He was going to find both her son and that bastard that had hurt her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Joanna's slowly opened her eyes and blinked several times. The room was dim so there was no excessive lighting in her eyes. The bed was in the same position it had been in, somewhat upright. She vaguely remembered a nurse coming in and turning the morphine up some, shortly after that she'd passed out. She glanced around and smiled at Mary. She was sleeping soundly on the couch, one look toward the window told her it was dark outside, but not late, the lighter parts of the sky told her the sun had just set. Jo gently pulled down the covers and tugged her hospital issued gown up. She carefully examined her injuries. The lower abdomen one had dulled to a small ache and the one in her upper chest was still very painful, but she knew she could deal with it. A nurse peeked her head in and smiled when she saw Jo awake.

"You're up, good, I was just coming in to check on you." She smiled and stepped in. She lifted the switch and the lights came on brightly. Jo covered her eyes and smirked.

"Ow." She said. The nurse smiled weakly, "Sorry." She said softly.

"No problem." Jo nodded. The nurse walked around the edge of the bed and checked the monitors and then scribbled the readings on her chart.

"How long have I been asleep?" Jo asked.

"Well yesterday morning after Five-0 left I upped your dose of morphine. So you've been sleeping for a day and a half." She said. Jo nearly choked on her spit. She didn't have time to be sleeping that much.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she leaned over her and began to check her wounds.

"Great." Jo said. Mary moved slightly, but snuggled back down quickly. Jo smiled and looked back to the nurse.

"Did anyone come by with any information for me?" Jo asked.

"Commander McGarrett came by, but just to check on you." The nurse smiled and Jo saw that all too familiar look in her eyes. How could she not have that look though? It was Steve McGarrett for Christ sakes. Jo shook her head.

"Well everything looks good, you are healing nicely. If this progress keeps up you'll be released within the week." She said. Jo nodded as the nurse left.

"Mary" Jo hissed. Mary stirred.

"Mary!" Jo said a little louder. Mary's head lolled to the side and her legs kicked. Jo frowned and reached behind her grabbing a pillow. She used her right hand and reared back, flinging the pillow right into Mary's head. Mary popped up and almost fell off the couch.

"What the hell?" she asked quickly.

"Morning sunshine." Jo smirked. Mary eased up and stretched out.

"You're a bitch." Mary said with a slight smile.

"Call your brother. I need to know what he knows." Jo said. Mary sighed and pulled out her phone, quickly dialing Steve.

* * *

Nicolai leaned back in his chair, they'd made it out of Hawaii, but his picture as well as his son's was in every airport across the United States, they would never get out of here by air.

"We've got something." One of his men said walking into the room.

"Her real name is Joanna Philips." He said.

"That's it that is all you've got?" Nico said glaring.

"Well I haven't had that much time sir. Give me a few more days." He said.

"You have one day." Nico said pointing to the gun on his hip. The man nodded and hurried form the room. As soon as he departed the nurse maid he'd hired for Luke came bustling into the room.

"He won't stop crying for his mother. I've tried everything Sir. He won't eat, he won't sleep, he won't do anything but sit in the corner in the room and cry. He's cried so much he's run out of tears. It's just like dry sobs." She said shaking her head.

"It's not my job to worry over him. He'll get over it. Force food down his throat if you have to!" Nice yelled to her. She jumped and ran from the room. Nico's world was crumbling fast.

* * *

Steve walked back and forth in his office as he waited for Kono to sift through all the various flights that had left Hawaii in the past 48 hours. His mind was going 90 to nothing. He'd found nothing leading him toward Nicolai or Luke, Joanna would not be happy. His phone buzzed and he lifted it to his ear.

"McGarrett." He said.

"Steve, it's Mary. Jo's up. She's doing a lot better. But she wants to know what you know. So I suggest you get down here." Mary said.

"Yeah…uh…I'll be there soon." He said.

"Ok." Mary said and she hung up. Steve slipped his phone in the holder and walked out of the office. He needed to work double time if they were going to figure this out.

* * *

Jo put her bare feet on the cold floor while she waited for Mary to come back with slippers. Her body wasn't crying out in pain like it had been just a day ago, but it still hurt. However she knew she needed to get moving if she wanted her body to heal faster. While resting did help a lot, she felt like if she lay around anymore she'd drive herself crazy. Mary slipped into the room and dropped the slippers in front of her feet. Jo slid her feet in and smiled.

"Alright, I'm mobile." Jo smiled.

"I'll push your fluids while you walk." Mary smiled and moved the rod holding the fluid drips. Jo smirked and gently began to move her legs, slowly and surely she moved toward the curtain. Mary pulled it back and they pressed on. When Jo spotted the two armed men standing outside the curtain she resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Steve sent them over after they left. You know how he is." Mary said with a smile.

"Yeah, I know." Jo said with a chuckle.

"Mary I um…I meant to tell you earlier. I'm so sorry about your dad." Jo said. Mary smiled and nodded.

"I know how much you cared about him, he loved you too you know." Mary chuckled. Jo nodded and laughed as they moved slowly down the hallway.

"Yeah, he was a great man." Jo said.

* * *

Steve walked into the hospital and immediately turned and went through the doors leading to the ICU. He turned the corner and spotted Mary and Jo walking down the hallway. While they were going slow, it was good to see her up and moving. He watched Jo and his sister moved down the hallway. Talking and laughing, like they used to do. He missed that. Jo flashed a large smile and Steve's heart constricted, like it always had every time she smiled. He saw her falter for a second, a slight slip in her step unnoticeable to someone who wasn't watching her. She needed to get back in bed. He was grateful when Mary directed them back toward the room and he followed behind. He slipped into the room behind them as Mary helped Jo back onto the bed. Steve coughed to get their attention. Both their heads came up and Jo frowned slightly but shook it off before turning her head away from him. Would she ever forgive him?

Jo eased herself back onto the bed and pulled her legs up until she was sitting cross legged on the bed.

"Mary can you give us a minute?" Steve asked. Mary glanced at Jo but nodded and walked out of the room. Jo looked over the man standing in front of her and sighed. She might as well be civil and get used to him being around. At least until they found Luke. Jo patted the bed in front of her.

"Come on. Sit down. I don't bite." She smirked.

"I have a scar to prove that's a lie." Steve smiled and sat down in front of her. He seemed to think back for a moment and Jo chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah…that." she smirked. Jo frowned and quickly realized he was laying on the McGarrett charm and she was tumbling head over heels for it.

"Look Steve I…uh…." She trailed off.

"I know, I know, you hate me. I get that, I was a shitty person. I'm sorry I put you through hell." he said. Jo shook her head and held up her hand.

"Stop it Steve. You don't get to say that." she said shaking her head.

"Say what?' Steve asked.

"You don't get to come in here and apologize, and explain away the things you did and just expect me to forgive you." She said.

"I don't expect forgiveness Joanna. I know what I did and I know that it makes me a shitty person. I'm not asking you to forgive me. I'm just asking you to listen to what I have to say." He said.

"I don't have time to listen to what you have to say. I want you to find my son. That's it." Jo said as she felt her heart tighten up at just the thought of her son. Steve sighed and nodded.

"I'm doing everything in my power to find him. Kono is scanning every last piece of video looking for any sign of him. I sent Nicolai's and Luke's picture to the FBI and they spread it through the various airports, they won't get out of the U.S." he said. Jo nodded and fought the urge to cry. She was scared for her son, she needed him back in her arms where she knew he was safe.

"Ok, I'll help as soon as I get out of here. The nurse said a little less than a week probably." Jo smiled.

"Just rest Jo. The more you rest the faster you'll heal." Steve said. Joanna nodded and ran her nails over her bare calf.

"I have to find him Steve." She said quietly.

"Hey, we're going to find him. I swear." He said. Jo looked up and nodded, she believed him. Despite everything that had happened, she believed that he would truly find Luke. Joanna fought back a yawn, but it got the best of her and she realized that although she'd slept for a day and a half, she'd worked her body earlier by walking, and now she needed a nap.

"You need to rest." Steve said. Joanna nodded and yawned again.

"I know. But we need to talk more about Luke. This is unfinished business." She said as Steve stood. He nodded and smiled before he paused and looked her straight in the eyes.

"You and I will always be unfinished business." He said. Joanna's eyes flew up to his and then he pressed his lips together as if he wanted to say something else, but instead, he turned and left.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Joanna closed her eyes but couldn't find sleep. "You and I will always be unfinished business." The words kept rolling around, echoing over and over in her head. What the hell did he mean? Their business was finished, had been way finished. Over, done, and so on and so forth.

"What's wrong Jo?" Mary asked from her seat on the couch. She smiled, she should have known that Mary would notice her mind working.

"Just thinking." Jo said opening her eyes and looking over at her friend.

"Why don't you go home Mary. I'm fine, I swear." Jo smiled sweetly.

"Uh…first of all don't try and change the subject, and second of all I know the moment I leave you'll be up and moving around, and pushing yourself way to hard. So anyway, back to your issues. What are you thinking about?" Mary smiled back just as sweetly. Jo shook her head and chuckled.

"I'm thinking about what your ever frustrating brother said." Jo frowned.

"What'd he say?" Mary asked. She jumped to her feet and climbed onto the bed in front of her. Jo moved her feet out of the way and chuckled, Mary as usual was all about the gossip between Jo and her brother.

"He said and I quote 'You and I will always be unfinished business.'" Jo said rolling her eyes.

"Oh…my…god." Mary said with a huge smile.

"Mary please, it's not that serious." She said.

"A damn lie. It is so serious. God he loves you so much." Mary said looking Jo right in the eyes.

"Mary! He does not." Jo said shaking her head.

"Oh please Joanna. You are the only person he's ever loved. Any other girl was just a lay. He loves you, he loves you." Mary sang.

"Mary stop it." Jo chuckled as she shook her head.

"Ok, look, in all seriousness, my brother is and can be a huge jerk. We both know that, but we both also know that he married you and he was married to you for a long time, he took shore duty for you Jo. We know how much he loves the sea, but he left that for you. That's love Jo. Letting go of the thing that you love for the person you love." Mary smiled. Jo chuckled awkwardly and nodded.

"Yeah but then leaving that person to return to that thing, what do you call that Mare?" Jo asked. Mary frowned and nodded.

"I talked to Steve and if you'd just listen to what he has to say." Mary said.

"What could he possibly have to say to me?" Jo asked.

"He left you because he loved you Jo. I mean that's so romantic." Mary smiled.

"No it's not Mary. It's painful, it's heartbreakingly painful. No matter the reason it opens a hole in your chest that no one can fill. It leaves you thinking for years that there had to be something wrong with you in order for him to leave you. It's not romantic Mary, it's tragic." Jo said. All her emotions flooded her body again and she was left feeling like she did three years ago. Mary took Jo's hand and squeezed it.

"Joanna I don't know how it made you feel, and I can't say I ever will. But I know my brother loves you more than anything and anyone. He'll always love you Jo and that will never ever change." Mary said gently. Jo just sat there, staring at her best friend.

"He told you that?" Jo asked.

"Yes he did and he begged me not to say anything to you, but I can't sit here and let my best friend feel incredibly conflicted when I have all this wonderful information." Mary smiled. Jo chuckled and nodded before she huffed. Well surprise surprise, Steve McGarrett did have a heart after all.

* * *

Steve grabbed up the folder on his desk and flipped through it slowly.

"Shit." He said reading over the different medical reports. Each one was a different report on Joanna. Each one a different time she'd visited the hospital. Broken arm, broken wrist, cracked ribs, broken ribs, various cuts needing stitches, etcetera. That son of a bitch, Steve would kill him if he got his hands on him.

"Hey boss…oh you got the file." Kono said trailing off from her fist thought.

"Yeah I do." Steve said as he continued to read.

"A lot of injuries. She seems to be in good shape though." Kono said with a small smile.

"Yeah, good shape for someone that's clearly been beaten several times on several occasions. Why didn't she leave?" Steve asked shaking his head. Kono slipped down into the chair in front of his desk and frowned.

"It's hard to understand sometimes boss, but with a record like her husband has I'd say she feared for her life." Kono frowned.

"She could have come to me. I would have kept her safe." Steve said closing the file and looking up at Kono. She chuckled and shook her head.

"You're right, she could have, but you are her ex husband. I don't know about her but sometimes I'd rather die than run into one of my exes. Speaking of I saw one in the super market just two days ago and I actually left the store. Put down my basket and left." Kono smirked. Steve chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah I guess you're right." He said. Kono smiled and stood up.

"Ok, back to business. I scanned every bit of footage from the surrounding airports and I found this." Kono said pulling her IPAD out of the chair and flipping it around to show him.

"This is Nicolai, it took my some time and a lot of different angles but I finally got his full face. However I searched and searched but not once did I see the boy, until this." Kono used her fingers to slide the picture.

"This is the woman from the hotel. The one who came in with Nicolai. She left almost six hours after him and she was carrying a child. He's wearing a wig though, so it's hard to say for certain it is him, but who else could it be?" Kono shrugged.

"Where did they fly to?" he asked.

"I'm working on that, it may take me some time though, because despite us flagging their photos they slipped out before we could catch them and I'd be willing to bet they used different IDs. I searched the other Aliases that Joanna gave us and came up short. Nothing on them either. So right now I'm just trying a facial rec scan and seeing what that brings up." she said.

"Ok, good work, get me that woman's name, I want to know everything about her." he said standing.

"Where are you headed?" she asked as he walked out of his office.

"I'm going to talk to Jeremy Davis. Because if he didn't make them new IDs, he knows who did." Steve said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Jo gently rolled over onto her side. Her body was recovering quickly. Both her injuries had scabbed over and only needed a small bandage just in case of leaking. The sun was rising and she quickly wondered if she'd been out for another day. Mary was awake, flipping through a magazine. It wasn't like her to get up this early.

"Mary." Jo said quietly. Mary's eyes jerked up and she smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Mary asked.

"Good. How long was I out this time?" she asked with a smirk.

"Well you passed out right after our talk and slept through the night, and through all day yesterday, and now the sun is coming up and you're awake." Mary smiled.

"What is wrong with me?" Jo asked shaking her head.

"Well let's see, you were stabbed and shot, you almost died. Maybe your body is forcing you to chill out." Mary smiled as she stood up.

"What are you doing awake so early?" Jo asked.

"Well after you passed out yesterday I stayed up all night and read and then I went home when the sun rose and you still weren't awake so I could shower and get some new clothes, after my shower I kind of sat down on the bed for a minute and went right to sleep. I slept all through the night and woke up like an hour ago. So I came right back and found you still sleeping." She chuckled. Jo nodded and smiled before she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Do they know anything about Luke yet?" she asked.

"Steve was up all night and half the day yesterday, he went home to sleep two hours ago, but I doubt he'll sleep much longer. Last I checked they were running Nico's face through facial rec and seeing if they get anything." Mary said. Jo nodded and briefly looked around.

"Oh yeah, they moved you into a room. The nurse should be in any moment to check you wounds." Mary said. Jo nodded and rolled onto her back being careful not to pull on her wounds. She was feeling much better. Of course she was still hurting, but she felt much better. A light knock on the door brought their heads up and the nurse walked in.

"Good Morning. How's everyone doing?" she asked with a huge smile.

"Better." Jo said. The nurse nodded and pressed the buttons on the bed, lifting her bed up into a sitting position.

"I'm just going to check these real quick." She said. She rubbed her hands together briefly before lifting her gown and running her fingertips across the two injuries gently. Jo silently thanked her for rubbing her hands together because even after that, they were still a little cold. She pulled back and scribbled all the info down on the chart as well as her readings from her various monitors.

"You're looking very good. I'm going to bring the doctor in in about an thirty minutes and he'll look you over. If he gives you the thumbs up, we can let you go today." She smiled.

"Great." Jo smiled broadly.

"But, and the doctor will reiterate, you have to take it slow. Be gentle on your body or you'll end up right back in here." she said wagging her finger.

"Of course of course." She said nodding.

"Alright, see you soon." She said as she turned and left the room. Jo turned to Mary and smiled.

"Thank god." Jo said.

"Yeah, but you heard what she said. You have to go slow Joanna. Not rush around and try to do everything yourself. And if you get out of here and start rushing then I'll poke you right in your bullet hole." Mary said. Jo chuckled and nodded.

"I got it." She said.

* * *

Five hours later Joanna was out of the hospital and making her way into Five-0 headquarters. Accompanied closely by Mary who had sworn she wouldn't call anyone. She was hurting a little and she needed to sit down, but she could do that I a minute. She walked through the large glass doors and immediately saw the young officer Kono, typing away furiously on a large computer that sat in the middle of the room. She looked up and her face turned from smile to slight shock.

"Joanna. You're out of the hospital." Kono stood and frowned.

"They let me out, don't worry." Jo said. Jo looked up as the door opened and Steve walked out of his office. His eyes met Jo's and he like Kono frowned.

"They let her out, she didn't break out." Mary said from behind her. Jo laughed and nodded, sliding her hands into her pants pockets.

"Oh, good. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm good, a lot better." She said.

"Good. Come in my office, I'll brief you." He said. Jo smiled and nodded as she left Mary behind and followed Steve into his office. The door closed behind her and Steve offered her a seat. Jo took it willingly, probably a little to willingly. Steve noticed, of course.

"Tired?" he asked propping himself up on his desk and crossing his arms.

"Just a little." Jo smiled and crossed her legs.

"I'm sure the doctor told you to rest." He said.

"Steve, how about we talk about my son." Jo said.

"Yeah, ok, so I spoke to the FBI and they are using a much broader facial rec system, but I went to visit Jeremy because I knew in order for them to get out of Hawaii they had to have new IDs. But Jeremy swore he didn't make them but he thought he knew someone who might be able to pull of the same caliber of IDs. He told me to give him a day and he'd have my answer." He said. Jo nodded and dropped her head into her hands.

"I have to get him back Steve. If they get back to Russia, I'll never see him again." She said. She felt the tears in her eyes and she dropped her head lower. Steve's hand wrapped around hers and he pulled her up from the chair. She was in his arms within a second. Her face pressed into his chest as his arms wrapped around her back and she lost it. She felt so comfortable and safe, so she cried, wept openly on his chest. Her heart cried out for her son. But quickly she realized she was showing weakness and weakness was something she never wanted to show. She also realized she was being held by her ex husband…oh god…oh…god…oh god. He was holding her like he used to, and she was starting to warm up like she used to. Jo gently moved back away from him.

"Steve…I um…I" she stumbled over her words. He nodded and pulled back.

"Look, I need to tell you something." He said.

"Mary told me." she said nodding, knowing what he was going to say.

"Yeah well I'm not surprised by that. But not only that Jo, but I was an idiot. Hell I still am sometimes. I'm sorry for everything I put you through. I've made so many mistakes but the ones I made with you are the worst ones I've ever made." He said. Jo's heart shuddered as her breath left her lungs. Damn him and that charm. She wanted to stomp her foot and be angry at him, but he'd admitted his mistakes, he'd apologized, and he clearly felt like shit. She wanted to kiss him, she wanted to shove everything off his desk and do it right there, but she couldn't. Her son was missing, and despite how her heart felt about Steve, her son was the most important thing in her life. She couldn't live without him.

"We've both done things we're not proud of Steve. I want to talk about this, I want to sit down and have a long discussion about it, but right now I can't…I just can't." she said shaking her head.

"I understand Jo. Later then." He said. Joanna nodded and the exited his office to find the very surprised faces of Kono, Chin, Danny, Mary, and one person that Jo did not recognize, a woman, medium height, slender, short dark brown hair, and piercing brown eyes, staring right at Steve. The woman's eyes swung back and forth between the two of them.

"Catherine." Steve said.


	15. Chapter 15

******The italics in this part represent a dream.**

**Chapter 15**

Catherine smiled and stepped forward into Steve's outstretched arm. Joanna watched as he leaned down and placed a small peck on her cheek. Jo's eyebrows knitted together. Who the hell was she? She shook it off quickly, Steve was no longer her husband, nor was he her boyfriend, she had no right to be jealous. Mary crossed her arms and frowned as she casually looked down at her toes. Danny seemed to smirk, liking the idea of his closest friend being in a hairy situation with women. Chin just shook his head and turned to the computer, not wanting to be a part of anything that might happen. Kono watched with a smile on her face. She'd seen things like this happen, only on TV though.

"I'm sorry, uh…Catherine, this is Joanna. We're working on her case. Joanna this is Catherine." Steve said. Jo fought the smirk, she had no title. It had always been hard for Steve to label his relationships.

"Nice to meet you Catherine." Jo said sticking out her hand.

" Nice to meet you to Joanna. You can call me Cath." She smiled. Joanna had to admit, she was pretty.

"Jo." Joanna said nodding.

"Well I just wanted to stop by and bring you some lunch. But I guess I'll get going." Catherine said.

"Yeah, thanks." He said. Catherine nodded and leaned on her tip toes as she pressed a kiss to his lips. Joanna's fist clenched involuntarily. What the hell was wrong with her? She unclenched her fist quickly. She had no claim to Steve, why was she ready to jump up in arms and fight this woman.

"Oh by the way, I need to um…talk to you." Catherine said, hesitating slightly, her eyes swinging to Joanna.

"Ok…now?" Steve asked.

"Yeah." She nodded. Steve gave a curt nod and waved her toward his office.

"One minute guys." He said. Joanna crossed her arms and fought the urge to ask Mary all about Catherine. She wasn't a child anymore so no need to act like one.

Steve closed the door to his office and turned to Cath.

"That's her isn't it?" she asked glancing out toward Jo.

"What?" Steve asked slightly shocked.

"That's your Ex Wife." Catherine said turning back to him. Steve frowned. How on earth did she know that?

"Yeah, she is. Who told you that?" he asked.

"Oh please, I ran a background check on you right after our first night together. I mean I planned on spending other nights with you and I wanted to know if I was seeing a married man. I found out you'd been previously married but I couldn't find her name. Once I saw you two in here I knew." Catherine smiled.

"Oh, got it…yeah, that's Joanna…ex wife." Steve seemed to stutter out.

"Do you still love her?" Catherine asked suddenly. Steve took a step back. This was not how they worked. They weren't serious enough for this kind of talk. Joanna was his ex wife, they were serious, he could talk deep feelings with her, but not Catherine. She was just…Catherine.

"I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from. Shit." Cath ran her hand roughly through her hair.

"I loved her. I don't know anything about her anymore Cath." Steve lied.

"Stop, you don't have to explain that to me. You don't owe me any explanation. Not my business." Catherine said quickly. Steve seemed to pause in his thoughts so Catherine spoke again.

"Look, I think it might be a good idea if we just kept our distance from each other until she's out of the picture." Cath said nodding.

"She's not like that Catherine, she won't say anything. She's very cool headed and light hearted. She doesn't take much seriously." Steve chuckled as he remembered the many times she'd laughed and giggled over serious matters. Catherine looked at him with disbelieving eyes. Now it was her turn to step back. She could see it all over his face, it was written there clearly. He was still completely in love with Joanna, and Catherine didn't have a chance.

"I'd like to know what happened between the two of you. If you want to share that is?" Catherine asked. She couldn't help herself. She was a woman, it was natural to be jealous, especially of someone that used to be married to the man she found herself falling for.

"Yeah, I think I could do that." Steve smiled and nodded. Catherine nodded and glanced back toward Joanna. She was laughing at something Kono had said, her head tilted back slightly, her bright white teeth shining as her laughter floated through the air. God she was gorgeous, Catherine was jealous, terribly jealous. She'd captured Steve McGarrett's heart, she'd gotten the title of wife. Catherine hadn't even gotten the title of girlfriend.

"Ok so I'll see you tonight?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah. Tonight." He said. She nodded and leaned up placing a peck on his cheek before she turned and left. She waved goodbye to the others in the room and left headquarters. Steve walked out and faced Joanna.

"You should go home with Mary and rest. I'll let you know as soon as I have something." Steve said.

"Actually I only have a one bedroom apartment, not enough room for me and her." Mary smirked and looked down at her toes. Steve pursed his lips, seeing right through his sister's little plan. He looked to Jo and she was in the middle of rolling her eyes as she scowled at Mary.

"Ok, you can stay at my place. I have extra bedrooms." He said nodding. He realized he was falling into Mary's plan, but it was true, she only lived in a one bedroom, and Steve did have several extra rooms. Joanna sighed and slipped her hands into her pockets. Steve smiled, her defensive mechanism.

"Fine, ok." She said, "I'll stay with you, but I'm not going home right now." She said.

"Deal." Steve said. They smiled at each other. Steve caught Mary and Kono smiling from the corner of his eye and he quickly dropped his grin and nodded curtly.

* * *

"Here you go." Steve said turning on the light in the room. Joanna stepped into the room and smiled broadly. Steve found himself smiling just looking at her smile.

"This is the room that um…." Joanna trailed off and shook her head, her eyes dropping to the floor.

"That we slept in after Mary's graduation party." He smirked.

"The first time we had sex." Jo said quickly. For some reason, she knew he would give her this room. Not that she minded, memories of that night were some of the best she had.

"You're something serious you know that?" Jo said shaking her head. She dropped down onto the bed and winced as her lower abdomen yelled at her for sitting so quickly. Steve noticed, he noticed everything.

"Take some of your pain meds and lay down, I'll bring you some water." He said.

"I can get my own water Steven." She said standing up. He stepped in front of her.

"Please relax. You rip one of those stitches out and you'll be right back in the hospital." He said. Jo sighed and rolled her eyes, as much as she hated to admit it, he was right, she needed to relax. She trusted Steve. She nodded and waved him away as she sat down on the bed and waited for him to bring up the water. She'd make it and they would find Luke.

* * *

Nico clicked his fingers on the bedside table as one of his lackeys stood in front of him with a piece of paper.

"Joanna Philips was married to Lt. Commander Steven J. McGarrett. They divorced about three years ago." He said. Nico frowned, he'd met Sophie…Joanna about three years ago, suddenly something flashed in his mind.

"Find me a DNA specialist. I want them here by morning." He said standing. The lackey nodded and rushed from the room. Either Luke was his or he was no ones. If it turned out he wasn't his, he'd kill him. Simple problem, simple solution.

* * *

Steve looked at Catherine as they sat on the couch together. Their talk was not going as planned. She'd asked about why they'd divorced and Steve had hesitated, yet to tell her.

"Is she tiring quickly?" Catherine asked, choosing an easier question was a good way to start.

"Yeah. She's been injured badly, her body is going to force her down if she doesn't give in, it did earlier." He smirked. Catherine nodded and smiled. Steve's captivated smile was contagious. And that's exactly what he was, he was captivated with Joanna, and Catherine knew it.

"Tell me Steve, how it happened? Why did you two divorce?" she asked. Steve sighed and leaned back slightly.

"I was gone a lot even though I was on shore duty. Joanna wanted children and I swore to her after one more tour on the sea I'd come in, apply for the reserves and we'd work on having children. But I couldn't do it, I wasn't ready and I didn't want to tell her after I'd promised so many times before, it would just be another time I'd lied to her. So I chose to divorce her. It was the only way I could think of to give her everything she wanted. But instead of manning up and doing it face to face, after she left for work one morning I packed all my things and left. I'd already filed for divorce so I sent the papers by two of my men along with a letter and some cash." He said. Catherine sighed and shook her head.

"Steve," she smirked, "No wonder she hates you." She said.

"Hey, she doesn't hate me." Steve frowned and chuckled.

"Whatever you say." Catherine chuckled.

* * *

_Joanna ran through the empty airport searching, looking for her son. "Luke!" she screamed his name as loudly as she could, suddenly he was there in front of her, Nico standing behind him, holding a knife to his throat. _

_"Nico, please, please don't do this." Jo begged and dropped onto her knees, holding her hands up, begging him. _

_"I'll do anything, just please." she cried, tears pouring down her cheeks. Nico's wrist moved quickly and he sliced across Luke's throat. Joanna let loose a blood curdling scream._

A loud scream ran through the house. Steve was on his feet in seconds. He grabbed his gun off the coffee table and raced up the stair case, taking the steps two at a time. Catherine was behind him, her gun up in the air as well. Steve shoved open the door and stopped abruptly, causing Catherine to stumble into him. Joanna was sitting up in the bed, her hand pressed to her chest as she sucked air into her lungs. Her hair was a disheveled mess and her eyes were wild as she looked up to Steve.

"Jo, what's wrong?" he asked lowering his gun and clicking the safety on, he heard Cath do the same.

"I'm…sorry…bad…dream." She said still gasping for breath. Steve glanced over his shoulder at Catherine. Suddenly she felt very unwelcome. As if this was something that they did together, she wasn't needed.

"I'm going to head home. I hope you feel better Jo." Catherine said gently as to not scare the young woman again.

"See you soon?" Steve asked, his eyebrows knitting together as if he were very conflicted. Catherine swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded.

"Sure." She said. Catherine nodded and left quickly. Steve heard the door close and he turned back to Joanna. She was glancing around the room as she pulled her hair to one side.

"Do you mind?" Steve asked nodding to the bed. Joanna seemed apprehensive but she nodded. Steve put his gun down on the bedside table as he lowered himself onto the bed and they did what they do. Jo leaned back into his open arms lowering her back onto his side and her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and leaned his head down on top of hers. He sucked in and her scent unraveled him. He was falling for her again, and fast, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He was beginning to think he never fell out of love with her.

"Do you remember the night after my dad died? I stayed here, in this room. I had a bad dream, you heard me and came in, and you held me just like this." Joanna said closing her eyes.

"And the night after your first car accident. You had a broken wrist and a cracked rib. You dreamed bad that night to." He said. Joanna chuckled and nodded.

"I'll always remember the night after we got back from our honeymoon, you had to go check on something on the ship, I don't remember what it was but you just had to go. It was the first night I'd been alone in a long time and I had a bad dream, but you were there when I woke up. You said you could feel it." Joanna said with a snort.

"Hey, that was true. I could feel it." he smirked.

"Yeah right." She said. He felt her body relax in his arms, finally untensing. He loosened his grip and slid down the bed a little bit. Joanna relaxed more and her fingernails ran gently over his forearm.

"We still need to talk." She said. He noticed how low her voice was, she was almost asleep.

"Yeah, we do. Don't worry." He said.

"I need my son Steve." she whispered. His arms tightened again as he felt her body tense slightly.

"I know Jo, I know. I swear I'm going to find him." he said. Jo nodded against his chest.

"I trust you." She said quietly. Steve looked down at her and smiled. She trusted him.

"Go to sleep Jo." He said rubbing her arms a little. Her head lolled to the side and he noticed her eyes were closed, but her breathing wasn't even yet, she was still awake.

"Just don't leave." She said so lowly he had to strain to hear it but when he deciphered the words his heart ached.

"I won't leave you Jo." He said quietly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Steve woke with a start, he was a little too warm, but still incredibly comfortable. He looked around the room and noticed that he was still in the spare bedroom. He glanced down when he felt a small movement. Jo was lying on his chest, sleeping soundly, her thick, wavy, brown hair was strewn across his abdomen and he found himself lifting his hand. He sunk his fingers into her brown waves and rolled his head to the side, looking over her body. He missed her hair, he missed everything about her. His phone buzzed in his pocket, vibrating against Joanna's chest. She stirred and opened her eyes, blinking several times.

"Sorry." Steve grumbled as he dug for his phone, unwrapping his arms from her. Joanna sat up slowly and carefully stretched as Steve found his phone and pressed it to his ear.

"McGarrett." He said.

Joanna slid off the bed and yawned. She felt like a new person. She'd slept better last night than she had in a long time. She glanced over at him as she picked up her bag off the floor. She pulled out her jeans and a shirt and waved at Steve telling him she was going to shower. He nodded as he listened to the person on the other end of his call. Jo prayed that it was something about her son as she turned on the water and stepped into the hot stream. She ran her hands through her hair as the water ran over her. Her mind swam, she was overwhelmed with it all. Her son was gone, her ex husband was in her life again and just as charming as ever. The shower was hot on her skin and it brought her mind away for less than two seconds before she felt tears in her eyes. She leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Joanna." Steve's voice called from the doorway. She jerked off the wall. She knew he wouldn't come in; he was just respectful like that.

"Yeah?" she called.

"That was Kono. She said FBI got a hit on facial rec, they need a few hours to send it over though so when you're all done we'll head in." he said. Jo nodded to herself as her heart raced. She pulled back the curtain of the shower slightly and looked in the mirror, she could see out and she spotted him. Standing at the doorway, her eyes ran over his body. She wanted to go back, just for a little while.

"Steve." she said gently.

"Yeah?" he called back.

"Come here." she said. She heard him pause briefly and then he pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"Everything ok?" he asked. Joanna didn't know how to do this. When they were married she'd always just kissed him and moved her hands around and then it had just causally happened. But this was new. She was trying to seduce him, and she'd never had to do that before, except on Mary's graduation night. She pulled a page from that old book and smiled at him.

"Yeah I'm fine. Everything is fine. Do you want to um…join me?" she smiled weakly. Steve's eyebrows shot to his hairline. He walked toward her and looked at her head.

"Are you sure you're ok? Did you slip and hit your head? Do I need to take you to the hospital?" he asked. Joanna smirked, the worst thing about it thought was that he was absolutely serious.

"Here, I'll get a towel." he said. Joanna rolled her eyes as he turned away. Always so respectful and modest. She reached out and captured his wrist. He spun to face her and looked down where her small fingers were wrapped around his wrist.

"Jo." He said softly as he realized she was serious.

"No, don't talk. We'll talk later. Just let me forget Steve." she said quietly. His eyes softened and he nodded.

"Alright." He said. Joanna reached down and turned off the water, she stepped out and the water ran down her body. The cool air in the house circled around her naked body and she flipped her wet hair to her opposite shoulder as Steve reached for a towel. When he turned to hand her the towel she pushed it to the side and stepped into him, capturing his lips quickly. His hands wrapped around her wet body and she sunk into his chest. She felt right, she felt at home. Their lips never separated as she tugged at his shirt, pulling it quickly over his head. Her mouth found his again and her hands ran over his chest. She'd memorized every part of his body, especially his upper half. Her hands ran across his pecs, down over his nipples, her nails scrapped gently over his abdomen, and her fingers danced across his hips. She felt his hands running over her but she wasn't concerned with that.

"Take me to the bed." she whispered. Steve nodded against her forehead and he lifted her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. He eased her gently onto the bed and then stripped off his pants. He was on top of her in an instant and Joanna wrapped her arms around him, she missed his back. It was the little things that she missed most about him. The feeling of his back under her fingers, his warm slightly rough skin against her. She missed the scar along his side from where he'd hammered into a rock wall while surfing. She missed him, and she loved him. His lips ran down her throat and when his teeth nibbled along her collarbone she arched into him, moaning softly.

"I miss that sound." He whispered in her ear. She smirked and bit into her bottom lip as his teeth continued down, over her chest and to her breast. He captured one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked gently. Joanna moaned louder and dug her nails into his biceps as his knee slipped in between her legs, effectively spreading them. Jo moved her hips upward, pressing her core into his sex. He shifted his hips backward and his mouth moved away from her nipple and his face came into her vision.

"Tell me no Joanna, tell me to stop." He said gently. Joanna shook her head.

"I can't." she whispered lifting her hand and laying it gently on the side of his face. He turned his lips into her palm and kissed it gently before he dropped his head back down and took her lips fiercely. His hips surged forward and he drove into her, pushing deep and eliciting a sharp gasp of surprise from her. Shock turned to pleasure as she leaned into him and moaned loudly. Jo wrapped her arms around his back and lifted her head into his neck as he pushed and pulled, in and out, in and out. Her stomach was in knots, such a deliciously familiar feelings. Even though Nico could give her that feeling he couldn't do it like Steve could. She was in pieces, rocking around him and melting into him like she used to. His teeth found her neck and he bit gently, Joanna's string unraveled more.

"Steve." she moaned his name, digging her nails into his back as she lifted to meet his thrusts.

"I'm not letting you go baby." He said in her ear. Jo bit her lip hard, she tasted the metallic of her blood in her mouth, but she didn't care, he wasn't letting her go. She felt her orgasm coming up on her very quickly and she braced herself. Latching onto Steve like she would be jerked away. Steve felt her tense and he knew she was about to tip off the edge. His mouth moved over hers as she reached her climax. Joanna fell downward, into a whirlwind of emotion, pleasure, and happiness. She pulled her mouth away from him so that she could make some kind of noise, if not she felt like she would explode.

"Oh…God…Steve." she said breathless. His pace quickened as he reached his orgasm and it just made hers all the more pleasurable. She moaned loudly as he grunted in her ear. They lay still for seconds, minutes, hours maybe. He on top of her, his head buried in her neck and hair, her hands gripping desperately at his back as the last remnants of her orgasm left her body. Both of them were breathing heavily and sweating. She would need another shower, but later. Right now she was just here, with him.

* * *

Joanna walked into the building with Steve, he kept glancing over at her and smiling.

"What is it?" she asked after the fifth time.

"Nothing. I just don't understand you sometimes." He smirked.

"I'm not an easy girl to figure out Steve." she said. He nodded and pulled the door open for her as they entered headquarters.

"Hey Boss. Hey there Joanna." Kono smiled.

"Please call me Jo. Joanna is so formal." She smiled. Kono chuckled and nodded as she hit a button on the computer and slid the picture onto the screen above their heads.

"Ok, FBI just sent this in. He did a pretty great job of avoiding most cameras, but this one right inside the airport caught him." Kono pointed to the picture.

"Where?" Jo asked quickly.

"Florida." Kono said quickly. Jo looked up at Steve and he nodded. He was in work mode and Joanna was impressed as usual by the various things that Steven McGarrett could do.

"Ok I'm calling Jeremy to see if he has a name for me yet. Kono I want to know where he is in Florida as soon as possible." He said. Joanna froze, wait, she remembered something. When they were in Florida originally, he mentioned an associate, a man he was working with.

"Kono, can you look up the name Sammie Collier." Joanna said hurriedly.

"Uh…yeah, why?" Kono asked.

"Nico worked with him while we were in Miami, if Nico is in Florida, then Sammie knows where he is." Jo said.

"I'm going to make a call to Kyle Franks. He's got the lead of a high ranking FBI team. If I can get him on this case then he'll be more than happy to invite us in to assist." Steve said. Kono and Jo nodded as Steve walked into his office and grabbed his phone.

* * *

Nicolai walked into the room were his son was laying passed out from the small dose of drugs in his system. One of the only ways they could get him to sleep, eat, and stop crying. A DNA specialist stood over him and pushed a needle into the small vein at the crook of his arm. He watched as the blood flowed up the needle and crossed his arms. The Doctor withdrew the needle and put a small cotton ball and a Band-Aid over the injection site. Nico nodded and rubbed the spot where his blood had been drawn.

"How long?" Nico asked nodding to the needle.

"Tomorrow morning and I'll have your answer."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Joanna sat and tapped her foot while she waited for Steve to finish his phone call. She looked up as Mary came into the office. When Mary spotted her she smiled and rushed over.

"I was looking for you. So how was your first night in the house?" Mary asked wiggling her eyebrows. Jo chuckled and shook her head.

"It was fine. Had a bad dream. Steve slept in the bed with me, no biggie." Jo said shrugging her shoulders. Mary's mouth fell open and she glared.

"What do you mean, that is a huge deal!" Mary hissed and grabbed Joanna's arm, hauling her up and dragging her into the bathroom. Joanna pulled her arm away and laughed.

"Quit Mary." Jo chuckled and then straightened her shirt.

"He and Cath were supposed to have a chat last night, did she not show up?" Mary asked quickly.

"How did you know that?" Jo asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have my ways, any who, did she show up?" Mary asked.

"Yes, she did show up. I was asleep already though. When I had the dream, they both came running up stairs with their guns. After Steve saw no one was in the room, Catherine excused herself and left." Jo said.

"Good." Mary smirked. Jo pursed her lips and smacked Mary's arm.

"Be nice, she seems sweet." Jo said.

"Yeah she is sweet, but she's not you." Mary smiled. Joanna rolled her eyes and turned her head toward the door. A sharp gasp left Mary's mouth and she lurched forward and grabbed Jo's chin, turning her head further to the side.

"What the hell is this?" Mary said poking whatever it was on the side of her neck. Joanna jerked back and looked in the mirror and was shocked to see the medium sized hickey forming on her neck.

"That son of a bitch." Joanna said shaking her head.

"WHO WHO WHO?" Mary said nearly jumping up and down. Joanna shook her head and smiled.

"Steve." she said. Mary stepped back for a millisecond before she grabbed Joanna's shoulders and got in her face.

"Oh my god…did you two have sex?" she asked

"Um…we had just a little sex." Joanna said quietly. Mary shrieked, louder than Joanna had ever heard in her life. She jumped into action, quickly covering Mary's mouth and clamping her hand on the back of her neck to hold her in place.

"Oh would you please shut up." Joanna said. A loud knock on the door brought their heads up.

"You two ok in there?" she heard Danny's voice.

"Fine, just fine." Joanna said.

"Shut up ok?" Jo said. Mary nodded frantically and then Jo moved her hands.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god." She hissed.

"I knew it, I just knew it. You two can't stay away from each other. You're made to be together. Oh god it's so romantic." Mary said. Jo laughed and pushed her friend away from her.

"Well it won't be very romantic when I murder him with his own gun for leaving a hickey on my neck." She said walking out the door. Mary laughed and followed after her as they walked into the room where everyone was walking around talking. Steve looked up and smiled at them.

"I tracked down Collier. He has two houses in Miami." Kono said.

"Great. Kyle said we could join, we're sending him everything we have and leaving for Miami in less than five hours." he said.

"I'm coming with you." Joanna said. Steve looked up but he saw the look on her face and he knew there was no point in arguing.

"Fine, but you stay in the hotel room and you follow orders." He said. Joanna smirked and crossed her arms.

"Guys get home, get packed." He said. The team nodded and Jo's eyes followed Danny as he paused at Mary's side and passed his fingers gently over her hand before heading out the door. Joanna's eyes widened and she turned away quickly. Oh bad idea Danny, bad bad idea.

"Mary we'll only be gone a few days. Keep an eye on the house for me." he said.

"Keep an eye on her, and you keep an eye on him." Mary smiled between them. Joanna nodded and vowed to talk to Mary soon about Danny. Mary waved and left the room and Joanna turned on Steve.

"I'm going to kill you." She pointed and walked toward him.

"What did I do?" he asked quickly.

"This." Jo pointed to the mark on her neck. Steve chuckled and turned quickly jacking up his shirt slowly. Joanna's eyes scanned his tight, toned back before they fell on the large red scratched across it. She laughed to herself and shook her head as she tugged at the bottom of his shirt, pulling it back down in place.

"Ok, I get it." she smiled as he turned back around.

"We still need to talk." He said.

"We will. When I get Luke back in my arms, we'll seriously talk." She said. He nodded and slid his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her forehead. His stubbly beard rubbed over her head and she smiled.

* * *

They arrived in Miami several hours later and Joanna was wiped out, ready for a long sleep, but she couldn't just yet. They still had to meet with Kyle and then they'd be good for nap time. They'd gotten two rooms, each with two beds. Chin and Kono were sleeping in the room next door, while Danny, Joanna, and Steve were sleeping in the same room. Joanna dropped her bag on the bed while Steve laid down his small overnight bag. While she was sure he had two sets of clothes inside and all his bathroom stuff. He was an excellent packer. She chuckled to herself and shook her head.

"What's funny?" Danny asked as Steve walked into the bathroom.

"I was just thinking how odd it was that he's a much better packer than me. But that's what Navy will do to you I guess." She smirked and slid down onto the bed. Danny nodded and looked down at his own disheveled bag of clothes. Jo watched as he opened his bag and pulled out his shirts and ties, hanging them up carefully. A small stuffed monkey slipped out and onto the floor. Danny didn't notice, but Joanna stood up and lifted the toy. She read the small note attached.

"Be safe and bring monkey back to me Danno. Love Grace." She read. She smiled and looked up at him.

"From your daughter?" she asked wiggling the monkey. Danny turned around and smiled as he nodded. Joanna handed it over.

"Sweet girl." She smiled.

"She is. I'm um…sorry about your son. Grace was taken once, on the job. It was the worst feeling of my life." He said. Joanna nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat, it made her smile inwardly that he would share something like that with her. She sat down on the bed and nodded as tears welled in her eyes.

"I just feel like I could have done something. I feel like shit. He is my son, my obligation, my everything." She said softly. Danny sat down next to her and slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"We're going to find him; we're just good like that. It's not your fault, he had a gun and knife, you couldn't have done anything. But he thinks you're dead. So that means he doesn't know we have the name of the man he's associated with." Danny said. Joanna nodded and lifted her head.

"You're a pretty great guy Danno." She smiled.

"Oh Christ not you too." He smirked and shook his head.

"Sorry, it suits you. By the way, be careful sneaking around with Mare, I'd tell Steve soon if I were you." She smiled. He pulled and shocked face and removed his arm.

"She told you?" he asked.

"She didn't." Joanna shook her head.

"I'll be careful." He said and nodded. She smiled as he stood up off the bed and Steve came out of the bathroom.

"Kyle will be here in an hour." He said. Danny nodded and grabbed his bag, placing it on the floor.

"I'm going to run out and grab a bite, I'll be back for the meet." He said. Steve nodded and Danny left quickly. That left them. They had an hour, might as well talk.

"We should um…do that talk now. I mean we have time." She said changing her mind from earlier.

"Yeah, we could do that." he said sitting down next to her.

"Ok look, I'll just jump right into it. I felt absolutely destroyed when you left. We were together, we did everything together. We slept together, watched TV together, grocery shopped together, we were together and we did all those married things. After you left I didn't know how to go one with my normal life. I didn't know how to just lie in bed and sleep because I missed your arms around me, watching TV was hard because I found myself watching those stupid shoes you loved so much even though I hated them." she said. She paused and looked up at him, his eyes were a mask of sorrow.

"I'm a jerk, I'm so sorry. I know what I did was wrong and I should have explained it all to you because I didn't want you anymore unhappy than I already made you." He said. Joanna stood and shook her head.

"But you didn't make me unhappy Steve. I was so happy with you. Sure I wanted children, but I could have waited for you as long as I needed to. You made me happier than I'd ever been." She said shaking her head. He reached up and took her hand, pulling her back down on the bed.

"I know that now, I didn't know that then. I thought you needed freedom, to be happy, to go have children and live your life the way you wanted." he said.

"I wanted you Steve." Joanna's voice broke and tears rolled down her cheeks, she dropped her head and her hair fell in front of her face, "I just wanted you." She said softly.

"No, come on, please don't cry, I hate when you cry." He slid off the bed and kneeled down in between her thighs, getting in her face a little.

"I'm sorry." She said lifting her hands to her face.

"Don't you dare apologize. I understand how painful it was and and how painful it still is, because I felt it too. But I left you because I wanted you to be happy. I didn't understand that I was the one who made you happy. I thought that because I wasn't ready to have children and settle permanently that you would end up leaving me anyway. I love you Jo and I left you because I cared about your happiness more than mine." He said quietly. Jo looked up and met his eyes; she saw it all there, truth, sadness, and love. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his, his hands came up and he took her face in his grasp gently as he stood up.

"You amaze me every day." He whispered.

"Sappy ass." she smiled to him. He laughed and gave a pained look.

"Now who's the jerk?" he asked. She laughed and popped him in the ribcage.

"Ow." He feigned hurt. He grabbed her up in his arms and lifted her off the bed swiftly and easily. She shrieked and wrapped her legs around his hips.

"What does that make us?" Steve asked as he pressed a kiss to her jaw and then traveled up her cheek, over her nose, across the other cheek, and over her opposite jaw.

"Let's just see how it goes from here." she said. He nodded and covered her mouth with his again.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The sun was breaking over the horizon and Joanna was staring out the window. Her arms crossed over her chest as she watched the city streets below her, just starting to move with the people who had to go to work. Her heart was hammering in her chest. They'd found him, they'd found Nico. As soon as they'd brought in Sammie Collier, he'd spilled the beans on Nico and the fact that he was hiding out in one of Sammie's houses along with her son. They were going after him this morning. She looked over her shoulder to Steve who was pulling on his shirt, Danny was clipping his badge and gun on his belt. Her heart pounded harder, not only did she fear for the life of her child, she feared for their lives as well. Also Chin and Kono in the next room. A loud knock on their door sounded and Steve went over and opened it. It was Kyle, Chin and Kono were behind him as they stepped into the room. Jo turned back to the window and pursed her lips as she prayed. It was the first time in a long time she'd prayed, but she prayed harder now than she ever had.

"Vests are out back along with the van. You two ready?" he asked. They nodded and Steve reached out to Joanna. She slipped her hand in his and he pulled her along as the teams traveled out the back of the hotel and into the parking garage. A running van sat waiting as a man next to it passed them all vests. Steve slipped his on and secured it quickly.

"Please be careful." Joanna said softly. Steve leaned forward and kissed her quickly.

"Go back in the room, I'll call you as soon as we have Luke. Jack is staying here with you. He'll keep his eyes on you." Steve nodded to a uniformed officer. Joanna nodded and reached into her pocket as Danny passed her. She grabbed his arm and pulled out the small monkey from his daughter.

"Here, take this with you. Remember you have to bring that back Danno." She smiled and handed him the monkey. Steve smiled at Danny as he looked to Joanna with total admiration.

"Thank you." He smiled. Joanna nodded and turned to Kono and Chin.

"Be safe." She smiled. They nodded and she waved to the rest of the team.

"All of you be careful." She said.

"Bring him back to me Steve." she said turning back to him.

"Of course." He said. Jo kissed him once more before he climbed into the vehicle and the doors closed. As soon as the van pulled off Officer Jack stepped up and waved her back into the hotel. Joanna's heart hammered as fear took over. She was more scared now than she'd ever been in her life.

* * *

Nicolai walked down the staircase of the house with his suitcase. He was ready to go home. He knew he'd be safe in Russia, but not here. He only needed one more piece of information though before he left though. He walked up to the man with his test results, he looked rather nervous, most people did around him.

"Tell me." he said quickly.

"He um…he uh…he's…well he…" he stumbled through the words and Nico lifted his gun.

"Tell me now or I'll shoot you and read the paper myself." He said.

"He's not yours." He said. Nico pulled the trigger. It hit the man in the thigh and he fell down with a sharp scream.

"Why?" he asked as Nico came up on him.

"Just unlucky." He shrugged and shot him in the head. He replaced his gun in his waistband and went up the stairs two at a time, looking for his son…no not his son. He pulled his gun and waved the woman away from the door before he turned the knob and shoved it open. Luke was sitting in the floor, playing with his trucks; Nico smiled and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Steve ran up the lawn, his team behind him. Dawn had barely broken and the bright rays of the sun where streaking across his neck. He felt everything; he knew what he had to do. No matter the cost he had to get Luke back to Joanna. There was no time to be slow and meticulous, this had to be done fast, if they didn't surprise them then they would get out of here.

"Ready?" Kyle asked as Steve pressed his back against the wall opposite the door.

"Go." he said. Kyle reared back and slammed his foot into the door. It cracked and slammed open. Kyle threw in two canisters of smoke.

"FBI!" Kyle yelled as Steve ran into the house. Shots rang out, but his team was handling the men swarming around. He looked for Nico and Luke, his eyes scanning the crowd. A woman appeared at the top of the staircase and Steve recognized her from the tapes. He hurried up the stairs.

"Where is he? Where is Luke?" he yelled.

"His room." she pointed and jerked her arm away from him as she fled. Steve raced down the hallway and kicked open the first closed door. He saw Luke immediately, but behind him Nico was standing holding a gun against the boys head. Tears were streaming down his small face as he looked around with scared eyes.

"Let him go Nicolai." Steve said pointing his gun at him.

"You must be Steve McGarrett." He smirked and shook the small boy in his arms. Steve didn't even let the fact that he knew who he was affect him, he nodded.

"Let him go." he said again.

"What a whore his mother is. I mean if I would have known I never would have married her." he shook his head. Steve's anger rose.

"I will shoot you." Steve said.

"Not without me shooting your son." He said. Steve's heart stopped, he literally felt it stop as his breath hitched in his throat.

"What?" he asked. Nicolai laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I just found out too. He's not mine. She was pregnant when she came to Paris where we met. Only a week separated the time she left the States and came to Paris." He said. Steve glanced down at the small boy and he saw it, he saw it all there, his black hair, his blue eyes, and his sharp jaw. He looked so much like him. His eyes flashed back up to Nico.

"Let's do this man to man. Put the guns down and fight. All you've ever fought where women and small children, why don't you finally take on someone your own size?" Steve said waving his gun slightly. Nico chuckled and nodded a little, "Fine." He said.

"Same time." He said. Steve watched as Nico lowered his gun and he did the same. Both guns fell loudly to the floor and Steve ran at him. His hand latched around Luke and he pushed him away before his fist connected with Nico's jaw. Nico stumbled backward but regained his balance quickly, he ran forward and tackled Steve onto the ground, his fist connected with Steve's cheek and he saw stars for two seconds before he bucked underneath him and flipped him off of him. Steve grabbed his arm and brought his elbow down hard on Nico's chest, effectively knocking the wind out of him. He slung his arm around and he straddled him as he brought his fist down on his face a second, third, and fourth time. A searing pain tore though his leg and he couldn't suppress the slight yell of pain, he looked down and saw the knife embedded in his leg, but he didn't let go of Nico, he hit him again but when the knife was pulled from his leg he bit his lip to keep the yell in. He reached for the knife and Nico bucked him off, Steve fell backward onto the ground and reached up for his gun. Nico had a knife, so there was no more honor. Nico came forward with the knife and Steve grabbed the butt of the gun, he pulled the trigger quickly and the bullet hit its mark, slamming into Nico's chest. He fell on top of Steve and another pain lanced through him. He grabbed Nico's arms and shoved him off of him, sitting up slightly. He looked over and noticed the knife had sliced through his arm when Nico had fallen onto him. He reached out and checked Nico's pulse, nothing, he was dead. He looked over to the corner where Luke was hiding. Steve grunted as he stood up and pain ran through his leg, he didn't care though.

"Hey, Luke. My name is Steve McGarrett. I know your mommy." He said softly as he stepped toward the small crying boy. His head popped up at the mention of his mother.

"If you know her, what's her name?" he said glaring. Steve couldn't help but smile, smart kid. Joanna taught him well.

Her name was Joanna Beth Philips, but now I guess if might be Sophie Kamlov." He said with another smile.

"No, it's Joanna, you're right." He nodded.

"Is my mommy ok? She got hurt." He said stepping out of the corner.  
"Yeah, she's fine, how about we go see her." he said holstering his weapon and holding his arms out.

"Are you really my daddy?" he asked, his eyes searching Steve's.

"You know, I really don't know buddy, but I promise we'll find out ok?" he said.

"Ok." He said in nearly a whisper.

"Come on, let's go see mommy." He said. Luke was in his arms in the next moment, curling his head against his chest and throwing his arms around his neck. Steve wrapped his arms around the boy's small back and lifted him up. He held him tightly as he limped down the staircase. He felt his head swimming, but he didn't think much of it as he reached the foyer where his team and Kyle's team were placing handcuffs on a few people and body bags on a few others. Danny looked up and smiled as did Chin and Kono. They came over quickly.

"Thank god." Kono smiled and ran her hand over the boys back.

"Oh wow, he's sleeping." Chin smiled as he looked over his shoulder.

"Dang. Just like Grace, she could sleep through a war." He smiled.

"Let's get him back to his mother." Steve said. He took a step forward as the team turned to leave, but his step faltered and he stumbled. His vision swam and he felt like he was about to pass out. Danny turned around and frowned.

"Steve, what's wrong?' Danny asked quickly.

"Nothing, I'm fine." He said shaking it off. Danny's eyes scanned him and then went wide.

"Steve what happened to your leg." he asked bending down.

"Shit, we need the medic!" Danny turned and yelled.

"I'm fine." Steve waved him off and he noticed his vision turning gray.

"Here, give me Luke and sit down." Kono said.

"No, he needs to get back to Jo." He said as Danny pressed his shoulder, pushing him down into the chair. Kono wrapped her arms around the small boy and took him out of Steve's grasp. The last thing he saw was Kono hugging him close while medics surrounded him, then his vision went black.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Joanna ran into the hospital and up to the nurse's desk. Officer Jack was having a hard time keeping up with her.

"Steve McGarrett." She said breathlessly. The nurse looked sort of shocked but she hit a few buttons on her keyboard.

"3rd floor, room 308." She said. Joanna nodded and raced toward the elevators, she hit the button and tapped her foot impatiently as the elevator sunk down to floor 8 then 7 then 6, and then it stopped.

"Screw this." she said. She turned and slammed through the door to the staircase, she bolted up the stairs, officer Jack was panting behind her as she jerked open the door to the third floor. She took quick inventory of the two signs hanging up, one said rooms 350-399 and the other said rooms 300-349. Joanna ran under the sign and scanned the room numbers, finally she found 308. She shoved open the door and stopped suddenly. The team was sitting here and there, Steve was sitting up in the bed smiling, and then Luke, her son was sitting in front of Steve on the bed, rolling his trucks across the soft blankets.

"Luke." Joanna said. What little air she did have in her lungs was gone as her throat closed up and tears streamed down her cheeks. Luke turned his head and a large smile broke across his face.

"Momma!" he screamed and jumped off the bed. Joanna dropped to her knees and opened her arms as her son jumped into her arms and squeezed her. Joanna squeezed him tightly and bawled openly, like a baby as she took in everything about her son. His scent, his hair, his eyes, his nose, teeth, lips, arms, legs, fingers. He was perfect, everything was fine with him, no injuries.

"Luke…oh god…my baby." She cried against his cheek as her hand held his head against her shoulder. She realized she was on the floor of a hospital, bawling like a baby, but she didn't care. She put her hands on both sides of his face and pulled his head back, she scanned his face. It was a little dirty, but she didn't care.

"Are you ok?" she asked wiping away some of her tears and running her hands over his arms and shoulders.

"Yes momma, I'm ok." He smiled.

"You sure? No injuries, not even a scrape?" she asked softly.

"Not even a scrape." He smiled. Joanna leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead before she stood and held his hand tightly in hers, not wanting him to get to far from her. Everyone was looking at her and smiling. They understood, they knew how much she'd missed her son. She walked over to Steve who looked rather uncomfortable in his blue hospital gown.

"What did I tell you? Be careful." She said with a small smile.

"I was careful." He smirked.

"Clearly not." She said looking to Chin.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Knife to the upper thigh, sliced right through three different veins. He lost blood quickly, but they got to him in time, he'll be fine they said." Chin smiled.

"They also told him to take it easy for a few days. I'll let you be in charge of that Jo." Danny smiled. Joanna chuckled and looked over him before she leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. His hand grabbed her wrist gently as he turned his head and captured her lips, kissing her soft and slow. When she pulled away she coughed slightly and smirked.

"Is he dead?" she asked in a whisper. Steve nodded and looked down at Luke who looked up at his mom.

"Mommy?" Luke asked drawing her attention. Jo looked down and smiled.

"What is it baby?" she asked.

"Nico told me he wasn't my dad. He said he was." Luke pointed to Steve. Joanna's eyes flew up to Steve and she frowned.

"What?" she asked

"This is so a private conversation." Kono said standing up from the chair.

"Agreed, let's go get some lunch." Chin smiled.

"I was going to stay, but if you two are going, I guess I kind of have to." Danny said. Joanna chuckled in spite of herself as the team left.

"Nicolai had him tested. We talked to the man who came in and did the blood tests. He said there's absolutely no relation." Steve said. Joanna sank down into the chair as Luke pulled away and went to lie on the couch. She knew he had to be tired.

"So that means…" she trailed off.

"He's my son." Steve said nodding.

"Oh god. I should have known." She said shaking her head.

"I mean how could I not have. He looks exactly like you." She smirked and looked up at Steve.

"I'm so sorry Steve. You had a right to know." she said frowning.

"Whoa, don't apologize, you didn't know." he said shaking his head.

"Yeah…so uh…what now?" she asked finding his eyes again. Her panic rose, Steve hadn't wanted children three years ago and now here he was with a child, one he'd never spent an ounce of time with. He looked over at Luke and then back to Joanna.

"I've missed too much already. I don't want to miss anymore Jo. I want you both in my life, every day, every single moment I want you two there." he said. Joanna felt tears well but she didn't let them spill over.

"Steve…this is serious. He's not you responsibility, don't feel obligated to take us in just because he's yours." She said shaking her head. Steve sat back and shook his head.

"He is my responsibility. I don't feel obligated, I want to do this. If I would have stepped up three years ago then no one would be in this situation at all. I want you both, forever." He said. Joanna's heart swelled and she jumped onto the bed, careful to avoid his leg. She looked over at Luke who was sound asleep.

"I love you Jo." He said as he leaned forward and kissed her deeply.

"I love you to Steve." she said kissing him back.

**Two Years Later**

Joanna passed one of the nurses and smiled as she went into the break room. She slipped two quarters into the machine and pressed the buttons for a canned coke. She only got one of these a day and she needed it right now. She popped the top and turned it up. The cold coke flowed down her throat and she sighed in content as she finished it and tossed it in the trash. She leaned forward slightly and rubbed her hand across her sore back. She felt a flutter in her stomach as her little girl woke up from her nap. She began moving as the coke hit her system and Joanna smiled and ran her hand across her large belly soothingly.

"Calm down girl, I know coke gets you hyper but slow down a little bit." Joanna chuckled as she flipped around in her stomach. She laughed as she walked back out into the ER and toward the nurse's desk.

"Got one in bay 3." She smiled.

"Thanks." Jo smiled and walked toward the bay. She heard voices from inside a she grabbed the file and pulled the curtain back. She frowned when she saw Steve McGarrett sitting on the table waiting for her. The bleeding lip and cut across his forehead caused her to worry as she stepped into the room. Detective Danny Williams was standing in the corner, arms crossed over his chest smirking.

"What happened Steven?" she asked putting the file down and opening the drawer. She pulled out a small stack of alcohol swabs and snapped on her gloves.

"Can't a man come see his wife at work?" he asked with a small bloody smirk. She couldn't help the smile as she shook her head.

"Mr. Stubborn ass decided to go hand to hand with a professional fighter. And he's lying, he didn't want to come here, I forced him." Danny glared.

"Thank you Danno." She smiled to her husband's exasperated partner as she leaned forward with her light and scanned his eyes.

"No sign of concussion." She smiled as she felt her husband lift his hand and run it over her belly.

"She's awake and flipping. Did you have a coke?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes I did." She said as she began to clean the cuts. His hissed and she chuckled and blew across them.

"Big baby." Danny said.

"Shut up." Steve grumbled. Joanna chuckled and smiled at Danny as she put two plastic stitches over the cut along his forehead.

"All done. Your face looks pretty again." She smiled and leaned forward pressing her lips to his gently.

"I've got to get back to work now." He smiled and eased off the table. Joanna saw the grimace cross his face and quickly disappear, he tried to hide it, but she caught it.

"Come here." she glared. He tried to play it off but she pulled his shirt up and saw the purple bruising along his ribs.

"Steven." she said gently.

"It doesn't feel as bad as it looks." He said.

"Don't lie to me. Sit down." she said.

"Baby." He said frowning.

"Sit your ass down Steven." She glared. Danny chuckled from the corner as Steve sat down gently. Joanna lifted his shirt and gently probed at his ribs with two fingers, running them up and down and across. He clenched his teeth, Joanna could hear it since she was right in front of him.

"They're not broken." She said lowering his shirt.

"They'll be ok, just stop fighting. Use your gun, that's what it is for." She smiled and kissed him again. He stood up and ran his hand down her belly again.

"We've got to get going. Have a wonderful day." He smiled.

"Oh by the way Jo I just want to tell you, I'm picking Grace up from school today so I was just going to get Luke while I was there." he said. Jo nodded and smiled.

"Yeah that sounds great." She said. Danny nodded as she followed them out of the room as she scribbled the information down on the chart.

"Be careful Steve. I mean it." she said. He turned and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I promise I will. You go sit down if you get to tired." He said. Joanna smiled and nodded as she watched her husband and his partner leave. God she loved that man.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Epilogue: Five Years Later**

Joanna pushed through the doors of the school and rushed down the hallway toward the principal's office. She ran her hands roughly through her hair and unclipped her ID badge. Her hands went to her ears and she pulled off the dangling hoops latched there. She stuffed them down in her pockets as she shoved open the door to the office. She was in mommy mode and no one was about to stop her. The receptionist jumped up from her seat, surprised by the sudden slamming of the door.

"Ma'am you can't go back there!" she called as Joanna pushed past her.

"My son is in there right?" she asked glaring.

"Yes ma'am but…" she stumbled through her words.

"Then you better sit your ass down and stay out of my way." She glared. The small woman sunk down into her chair and lifted the phone as Joanna slammed her hand into the door, it flew back against the wall and she was met with the incredibly surprised faces of the principal, Luke whose face was stained with fresh tears, another student who was full grown, and that student's mother.

"Mrs. McGarrett." The principal stood and frowned deeply.

"Luke, cover your ears." She pointed. He did as he was told and Joanna glared to the principal.

"What in the hell is wrong with you? You bring my son in here and you punish him without even calling me. You called his mother, but not me. I should come across this desk but I won't, not yet. Tell me what the hell is going on, right now." She said nodding for Luke to uncover his ears. The principal seemed flustered but she coughed and crossed her arms.

"Luke and Ian got into an altercation during lunch today. Apparently Luke jumped onto Ian and proceeded to break his nose." she gestured to the grown boy who was wiping at the remaining blood spots around his chin.

"Well what did he do?" Joanna waved her arm toward Ian.

"Alright that's enough, I won't have you accusing my son." His mother stood.

"Back off." Joanna warned. The woman pursed her lips but shut up as she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"We were getting to the bottom of that." The principal said. Joanna fumed.

"So you're telling me that you paddled my son without even finding out why he did what he did?" she asked, her nails dug into her palm where her fist was clenched.

"Regardless of what happened, physical violence is forbidden, Luke had to be punished." She said turning her hateful eyes to Luke.

"Let me tell you something right now, that is my son, I may have given you permission to paddle him but I also remember there being a specific clause telling me that I would be contacted before anyone put their hands on him which you did not. I had to rely on a call from his teacher telling me that my son had been punished without my knowledge." She said.

"Luke, what happened?" Joanna said turning to him.

"Ma'am." The principal interjected. Joanna held her hand up in the woman's face.

"What happened?" she asked looking at her son.

"Ian is a bully mom. Daddy told me not to let other kids bully me. Ian takes money from other kids and then they can't buy their lunch. I shared my lunch with Peter yesterday and Jim the day before that because Ian took their money and they couldn't buy lunch. Today Ian tried to take my money and I told him he couldn't have it. He tried to reach in my pocket and take it so I hit him." Luke said quickly, all in one breathe. Joanna's mouth fell slightly open and she turned to Ian's mother who was looking back and forth between her son and Luke.

"Mrs. Franklin, surely you don't believe these outlandish allegations." Ian's mother said.

"Call them up here, Peter and Jim, call them to the office and ask them. Ask Mary Victor too, and Harper James, Nick Peers too! They'll tell you!" Luke said as fresh tears appeared.

"Luke, it's ok, calm down." Jo said looking to the principal.

"Well, call them." she said.

"Ma'am this is clearly not the way to go about this." Mrs. Franklin the principal said.

"Call them down here or I'll go get them from their rooms. My son has been unjustly punished and without my permission you better do everything in your power to find out why this happened." She said. Mrs. Franklin rolled her eyes and hit the button on her phone.

"Cathy, call Peter Gordon, Jim Benet, Mary Victor, Harper James, and Nick Peers to my office please." She said.

"Yes ma'am." She called back.

Thirty minutes and five children later Joanna stood tapping her foot hard on the floor.

"Now surely five children are not lying about what this kid does." She pointed to Ian.

"No ma'am I can't say that they are." She said. A knock on the door brought their heads around and as it opened Jo frowned. On the other side was her husband, his face already showing some form of agitation.

"Thank you Cathy." He smiled to the receptionist. She giggled and nodded as she walked back to her desk and he stepped into the room and closed the door.

"Commander McGarrett, nice to finally meet you." Mrs. Franklin smiled. Joanna narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. Oh so charming.

"Hey dad." Luke said smiling up at him. Steve smiled and nodded back to his son.

"Can I talk to you in private for two seconds?" he asked Joanna. She frowned and nodded as they stepped out of the office.

"Please explain to me why I received a call from a distraught receptionist telling me that my wife had barged into the office and then told the receptionist, and I quote, "that she better sit her ass down?"" he asked. Joanna saw the small smirk there in his eyes and he fought to keep it off his lips.

"Because she was obstruction justice." Joanna smirked. Steve laughed and glanced around and she shook his head.

"You're not a cop." He said.

"Well I suggest you get out your handcuffs baby because you're either taking me to jail or that principal." She said crossing her arms. Steve took her wrist and tugged her arms uncrossed.

"That is a defensive pose, now please tell me what is going on." He asked.

"That bitch brought Luke in here and paddled him for punching that big ass kid. You know why he punched him? Because he tried to take his lunch money. She didn't even bother to ask why, she paddled him first and then started to ask why." She said. Steve frowned and nodded.

"Alright, ok. Relax. I'll make a call to my friend, he's on the board and I'll let him know what happened. You got back in there and find out what the punishment for the big kid is, and then go back to work." He smiled and took her arms in his as he pulled her into a hug.

"And please, do it calmly." He smiled.

"Fine." Joanna sighed and rolled her eyes as she pushed open the door.

"Luke, come here son." Steve called. Luke stood from the chair and walked through the door and into his father's waiting hug. The door closed and Jo turned back to Mrs. Franklin.

"Ok so what do we do now?" she asked.

"Well Ian will be suspended for three days. Luke can return on Monday seeing as he was already punished. And please accept my apology for not contacting you Mrs. McGarrett." She smiled. Joanna shook her head and frowned.

"No, I don't accept that, but thanks for the consideration." She waved her hand and walked out the door to find her Son and husband in the hallway. Joanna smiled and fished in her pocket for her earrings, she slipped them on as she approached.

"Please tell me you didn't plan on fighting?" Steve asked standing.

"Yeah I did, so arrest me." she smirked. He shook his head as Joanna fished out another item from her pocket, a small blue box with a tiny ribbon around it.

"Here you go baby, happy birthday. First of many gifts today." She smiled and handed it to Luke. He smiled and took it, quickly tearing it open to reveal a small blue metal pendant.

"What's this mommy?" he asked looking up at her.

"You'll find out later. Just hang onto it ok. Danno is picking up you guys today so make sure you get out to the car right after school." She smiled. She bent down and pressed a kiss to his forehead and Steve squeezed him into his side before he ran off back to his class.

"I'll walk you out." He smiled and took her hand. Joanna squeezed his hand and smiled.

"You better." She said.

* * *

Jo twisted the last streamer around the birthday boy's chair and stepped back.

"HA! Done!" she said clapping her hands together.

"Very nice job Momma!" Mary said coming into the room. Joanna smiled and looked up at her sister in law and best friend and then smiled at the giggling baby boy on her hip.

"Hey there Zachie poo! My sweet little nephew. How was your nap?" Jo asked wiggling her fingers at the 10 month old miniature version of Danny Williams. Joanna leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his chubby cheek and he giggled and threw his head back. Mary smirked and sat him down and he took off crawling. Joanna wasn't worried though, her whole house was baby proofed.

"So how's the married life? I feel like we haven't seen each other in months." Joanna said as she opened the frosting and licked the top. Mary had married Danny right after she found out she was pregnant with Zach, and since both women had children now it was hard to find time to talk.

"It's good, going pretty great actually." Mary smiled and grabbed a spoon, helping Jo frost the cake.

"When will they be here?" Mary asked.

"Ten minutes. Steve should be here now though. I swear, if he's late, I'll murder him." Jo said. Mary chuckled and swirled the last edge of frosting on the cake. Joanna slid it into the fridge and grabbed the napkins as the front door opened.

"Momma!" Joanna heard. She lifted her head and smiled as her daughter came bounding in, her backpack bouncing on her back, her wavy black pigtails swinging behind her. She smiled and her blue eyes shone as she latched onto her mother's leg.

"Hey there baby girl. How was school?" she asked.

"Great! Daddy picked me up in the truck." She said turning to Mary.

"Hey Aunt Mary. I love you." She said. Mary chuckled and nodded.

"I love you too Maggie." She said. Maggie spun around and raced back to her room as Steve came back from their room where he'd put his gun in the safe next to the bed.

"Did you get it?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yes I did." He smirked, "It's in the backyard." He said. Joanna clapped her hands and nodded. The front door opened again as Chin and Kono came in.

"Aloha mommas!" Chin said as he came into the kitchen. A blur of a child ran past him and stopped in front of Jo.

"Auntie is Maggie in her room?" Chin's little girl Becca asked with a huge smile.

"She sure is." Joanna said running her hand over Becca's head.

"Hey Guys." Kono smiled as she and her husband James walked into the kitchen.

"Hey hey." Steve said to them. Joanna smiled and took the chips from Kono sitting them out on the table.

"Thank you darling." Joanna said giving her a quick hug.

"Mary what's Danny's ETA?" Jo called.

"Two minutes!" Mary yelled from where she was passing Zach over to Steve. Joanna smiled to her husband and tapped her fingers on the counter as she fought the urge to run her hand across the bump growing under her baggy shirt. She'd yet to tell Steve or anyone for that matter, but she would today. She was far enough along to know the sex, but thankful she was small enough to not show. She'd carried both Luke and Maggie to full term but had barely showed until month 7. She smiled as Mary hurried into the kitchen.

"They're here!" she yelled.

"Maggie, Becca!" she called. The two girls ran from the back room and Joanna waved them all to hide, she flipped off the lights and stood to the side of the door. Danny pushed open the door and ushered in Grace and Luke. As soon as the children where in Jo flipped on the lights and everyone jumped out.

"Surprise!" they screamed. Luke jumped slightly but smiled and laughed as Joanna wrapped him in a hug.

"Happy birthday baby." She said.

An hour later the children were getting antsy. Luke had opened all his gifts but two, the two from his parents.

"Here you go baby." Joanna handed him a medium sized box. He ripped it open and frowned.

"A collar?" he asked looking up.

"Open this one." Steve smiled and handed him another box. He opened it and smirked.

"A leash." He said.

"Ok, one last gift." Joanna smiled and took both the collar and leash in her hand while Steve patted his son on the back and everyone walked toward the backyard. Steve pulled the door open and a smile broke across everyone's face.

"A DOG! YOU GOT ME A DOG!" Luke shrieked and ran down the steps toward the small black puppy yipping in the backyard. Joanna laughed and watched as her son dropped down to his knees and let the puppy lick his face.

"You think he likes it?" Steve asked leaning toward her. Joanna laughed and nodded as everyone made their way into the backyard.

"Um…guys, I kind of have one more little surprise before we start eating." Joanna said getting everyone's attention except for her son's who was all about his new dog. Steve raised an eyebrow and gave her a questioning look.

"I went to the doctor a few months back and found out I am pregnant." she said clasping her hands together. A smile broke across Steve's face and he took her hand pulling her lips against his.

"You two better stop popping out children before you run out of room in this house." Danny smirked.

"Shut up Danny." Steve grinned.

"Congratulations!" Mary and Kono squealed pulling her into a hug. Chin, Danny, and James shook Steve's hand and congratulated him.

"By the way, it's a boy. Found out today." She smiled to Steve. He grinned even bigger and nodded.

"You're so damn lucky you don't show." Mary smirked and popped her shoulder. Joanna laughed as she was pulled into her husband's arms.

"I love you so much." He said as he leaned against her forehead.

"I love you too baby." She smiled and pressed her lips to his. She looked over at her son and daughter as they played with the new puppy, and she glanced around at all her friends. Seven years ago she could have never dreamed of this life. Seven years ago she was trapped in Russia, but now, she was here, with her family.

**A/N: That's it guys, thanks for reading, and reviewing, hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
